Tales of the Times
by loststoriesemptymind
Summary: A series of one-shots involving Huck & Quinn. The title and rating are subject to change.
1. Holding Hands

From the 30day OTP Challenge List. There's virtually no Huckleberryquinn fanfiction and there needs to be some. So I'll do my best to adhere to posting once a day, or I might post twice a day if I know I won't be able to do it the next day.

* * *

**Holding Hands**

"Are you cold?" Huck asks, Quinn nodded her head enthusiastically. Of course she's cold, she's sitting in a car with no heat in single digit weather. She' tried blowing on her fingertips trying to sooth the stinging sensation from the cold, but so far it wasn't working.

"Very." Quinn watched as he held out his hands to her, she was unsure what two people with cold hands could do but at this point she'd try whatever. His hands were much larger than hers and surprisingly warm, she closed her eyes and slid her fingers between his in an attempt to stay as warm as she could. She thought that her coat would keep her warm but she hadn't expected to be sitting in the car this long. "Oh my god, you're hot... I mean.. your hands.. Not that you're not attractive, I just mean-" Quinn stumbled over her words, she felt herself blushing and welcomed that heat as well, her nose was already red and she was sure Huck wouldn't notice and if he did he wouldn't say anything.

"I know what you meant." Huck said effectively shushing her, he rubbed his thumbs against the back of her hands slowly.

"Are you always this... warm?"

"Yeah..." he kept his eyes trained on the rear view mirror. Quinn stared at the scars across his knuckles and knew that he did his fair share of fighting, she also knew that these hands had hurt a lot of people. Killed people. Tortured people. Yet, he was always helpful to her even now when she was wondering why she was holding hands with a murderer, a good guy but still a murderer. Huck's hands weren't soft but they didn't feel like sandpaper either, he had the hands of a hard worker. Quinn didn't expect to be sitting in a car with Huck holding hands but it felt nice, he was so warm and hadn't said a thing about how she was analyzing his hand. She wondered if he did yard work or if he sculpted? Maybe he was a craftsman addict. "He was a runner, it was my first time."

"What?" Quinn wasn't sure who or what he was talking about and was sure that she had a very odd look on her face.

"Jacob P. Winkle. He was a runner, that's why running is bad. It was my first time and he ran. I scraped my knuckles up badly, they healed but..." He looked at the long scar stretched across the knuckles of his right hand.

"Emelia Cartwright." Quinn said, there was a light pink scar wrapped around her pinky, she wiggled it and Huck saw how the scar winded around her finger. "Her dad was some big shot tattoo artist, well she figured a razor and some paint would be the same thing."

"You let her?" Huck asked, Quinn looked up to see a shocked expression and couldn't help but laugh. Now that she looked back on it, it was a bad idea even at a young age it was bad. Many of the children in her neighborhood even encouraged them to stop or threatened to tell an adult but she remembered wanting that tattoo so badly.

"Yeah at the time it seemed like a good idea but it really wasn't and I got grounded too." Quinn noticed the way he was staring at her hand and realized that he was just as curious as she was. "I was ten."

"I was twenty."

"You probably had someone to kiss it and make it better, right?" Quinn asked, Huck's eyes went from her hands up to her face and then past her. She knew he was thinking about something or someone, she wondered if her mouth had gotten her in trouble again.

"He's moving." Huck said softly and slowly untangled their fingers, She wondered if there would be more moments like these when he was less robotic and mysterious and more vulnerable and open. They began to trail the man in the black SUV to his next location. "You're not going to tell anyone, are you?" Huck questioned.

"Tell anyone what?"

"That we were holding hands."

"I doubt they would believe me."


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

**Cuddling Somewhere**

It's been a long hard week, Quinn was sure that she hadn't actually seen her bed in at least three days. They worked tirelessly for their client, but that wasn't the shocker. Now that the case had been settled, won, and they received their checks. They knew they would need at least half a day to recuperate before starting on their next case. Quinn rested her head against the couch in her office, she was tired and excited at the same time. Quinn hadn't spent time with people who were this dedicated in a very long time, and it was really refreshing, and also very draining. She hadn't realized she was falling asleep until someone knocked on her office door. Quinn looked up and saw Huck standing in her doorway.

"Yeah..."

"I just came to check on you." Huck said, he walked over towards the couch and sat next to her. "You look burnt out."

"I feel excited but I'm still tired, it was worth it but now I'm pretty sure I'll just drop off to sleep wherever I am."

"Do you want me to take you home?" Huck asked, Quinn shook her head no and repositioned herself on the couch. She tucked her feet underneath her and rested her neck against the cushion. Huck knew she was a hard worker and that after a catnap she would be back on her feet and preparing for their next client, but she looked glossy eyed and exhausted and he knew she needed to rest.

"Who is our next client?" Quinn asked, she felt her eyes closing but forced her heavy eyelids to stay open. "I wonder..."

"You should really go home and-"

"It's weird at home. There's no one to cook for or talk to, it's just work and more work. I'm too busy to start anything serious and too smart to fall for a guy who is just going to play with my emotions."

"You don't need someone to be complete, if that's what you're saying."

"I know, I don't need anyone but it would be nice to just have someone to cuddle with."

"To cuddle with?"

"Yeah, you know, just to cuddle and talk to." Quinn felt her eyelids closing again as she spoke, she even sounded tired to herself so she knew that Huck could tell how exhausted she was. "Someone who would just listen and..."

"Cuddle."

"Yeah." Quinn covered her mouth as she yawned.

"I could ... if you wanted to."

"You could what?" Quinn asked, she was too tired to comprehend what he was saying, she knew that her energy needle was officially on E.

"Cuddle." he said softly, timidly, she knew he probably didn't use the word enough to feel comfortable saying it to anyone, especially her.

"So we'll be friends and cuddle buddies? Tongues surely will wag." Quinn asked, his request had peaked her attention and forced her eyes back open. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around her, awkwardly. It felt more like an awkward hug and less like cuddling. "You don't cuddle often, do you?"

"Well no... I don't cuddle with every woman that offers."

"You sure know how to make me feel special." Quinn peeled away his arms and repositioned them, she wrapped one of his arms around her waist and wrapped her free arm around his waist after resting against his chest. Quinn intertwined her fingers with his and listened to his heartbeat, it was strong and steady. "See, that's much better."

"It feels... nice."

"You sound surprised." Quinn spoke into his chest, and could hear the gentle rumble as he laughed. There was a long period of silence where they both listened, she listened to his heart and he listened to the silence that surrounded them.

"How long do we do... this?" Huck asked, Quinn smirked at his pauses and wondered who deprived him of cuddling. It was a shame too, he was really good at it.

"Until one of us stops. If this was a TV show then a phone would ring, or someone would knock on the door or something. So whenever you're ready..." Quinn felt her eyelids drooping again, this time the urge to drift off to sleep was too strong. "You're good at this."

"Cuddling?" Huck asked, the only sound that greeted him was the heavy sound of her breathing as she drifted off into a well deserved slumber. He sat there for hours watching as the stain glass window panels shifted colors into the room and basked in the feeling of being held. Becky had touched him but there had always been some hesitance in her touch, as if she was afraid and now he knew where that fear came from, she was afraid that he might find out but she soon warmed up to touching him when she realized that he loved her. He truly did love that woman, and she lied to him and hurt him. However, Quinn knew what he was, and saw what he could do and she didn't jump when he touched her or sat next to her. He wasn't sure what he felt for Quinn but he knew that he did feel something, it thrummed under his skin whenever she was near. He leaned down slowly and kissed the top of her hair before moving away from her. He released his fingers from hers slowly and wondered if they would do this again, if a time would arise when either one of them would need this. He watched as Quinn stretched and laid down on the couch, clutching a pillow and trying to get comfortable. When he was sure she wouldn't wake up he slipped out of her office and into his own.

"You're not going home?" Olivia asked, she took a few steps backward and looked inside his office.

"No, I have some stuff to do here and then I'll be headed out."

"OK. Well, just lock up." Huck nodded and watched as Olivia left and stepped inside the elevator. Huck knew his mind would be roaming all night, going home would only make things worse especially knowing she was here, and she would wake up alone. He hadn't thought about the dynamics of any relationship this much in quite a long time, why now? _If this was a TV show then a phone would ring, or someone would knock on the door or something. _Except, this wasn't a TV show, and bad guys and good girls didn't end up together. It was easy to have the correct social interactions, but it was harder to understand why he was going out of his way for her, and he didn't want to think about it too much unless he would begin to rationalize irrational things. Like cuddling with Quinn Perkins. He wanted her to relax, to go home and sleep instead of falling asleep on her couch in her office but he ended up cuddling with her on her couch for hours, long after it would have been socially acceptable and appropriate. Huck rubbed his eyes trying to push away the exhaustion and his thoughts, he needed to stay focused on working and less on Quinn.

Huck walked into Olivia's office and grabbed the client file off the desk, he pinched the bridge of his nose as he stared at the file.

Hollis Doyle's daughter.

* * *

**AN: A bit OOC but still fun to write. They're such difficult characters and that's what makes this pairing extra fun.**


	3. On A Date

**I didn't put a disclaimer up before so... No, I don't own it but if I did they'd have their own sitcom.**

* * *

**On A Date.**

"You two are going on a date." Olivia Pope stated as she walked into the conference room. Abby and Harrison stared at Olivia with similar confused expression, "Not you two, those two."

"Why? Why are we dating? Did we do something wrong?" Quinn asked in a panicked tone, she placed her coffee down on the table next to Huck.

"Our next client." Olivia posted a picture of a very old, white man who wore a plastic smile and looked like he had enough surgery done to shame everyone in the room. "Donovan Manics."

"What about him makes us need to go on a date?" Quinn asked, she glared as Abby and Harrison did their best to hide their smirks.

"He looks like he goes on more than enough dates." Abby said, she cringed as she stared at the tightness of the old skin.

"His wife is into more risque things and rather than keep letting her bang the pool and pizza boy, he wants a divorce and he doesn't want her to get one red cent."

"So you're pimping us out?" Quinn asked.

"Well, I don't really like that word... but yes." Olivia slid her phone across the table to Abby. "Get me someone for her hair, nails, and make up." Olivia walked over to Harrison and whispered something in his ear, he smiled then led Huck out of the room.

"What was that about? What did you say?"

"We're getting him a tailored suit." Abby said as she scrolled through the phone and began making appointments.

* * *

At promptly six thirty five Quinn Perkins stepped out of her office and was judged by her peers. Abby gave her thumbs up and Olivia grinned from ear to ear. Quinn spent most of her day in a chair. Hair. Makeup. Dresses. Heels. Quinn didn't mind being dolled up but she admitted that she looked a bit... racy. She thought that she looked more like an escort and less like a potential date. The dress was a bloody red, enough to draw attention but also not bright enough to keep the attention on her, she wore black stilettos that were laced up her legs with smoky eye shadow and red lipstick.

"I'm an escort?" Quinn questioned, she spun around in front of the mirror making sure everything looked right.

"I really don't care for that word..." Olivia said under her breath.

"I mean, I guess you look escort-ish, except you'll already have a man on your arm."

"Good, I'll have well polished pimp. Fill me in again, who are we looking for?" Quinn headed towards the conference room.

"I'll fill you in when Huck gets here." Olivia and Abby smiled at the fruit of their labor. Just as Olivia opened her mouth to speak, the front doors opened, Huck and Harrison walked in together. Huck was in a tuxedo and the bow tie was around his collar, he almost opted to go without it. "Good! He's here now." Harrison and Huck stopped in the doorway as they looked at Quinn, Abby cleared her throat hoping that would help pick their jaws up off the ground. "Ahem, Huck. You're Andre Devons and this is your wife, Kamri Devons." Olivia handed them both I.D.s, "Andre, you own multiple businesses on the West Coast and you, Kamri, you work from home because you couldn't stand to part from your kids for even half a day."

"Stay at home mom? Good deal." Quinn looked at her I.D. again before tucking it in her purse. "The diligent hard working husband who's cheating on me with the much younger secretary."

"You and Mrs. Manics are the same age." Olivia added in.

"Ugh, so she wants to sleep with my husband?"

"No, she wants you both." Abby said while making sure Quinn didn't smear her makeup.

"You both are out of town visiting relatives, and you'll be returning home tomorrow to celebrate your tenth anniversary." Olivia continued to coach them as she fixed Huck's bowtie.

"Are we going to have to do anything extra... you know..."

"Kissing? Touching? Things like that, maybe. Whatever you need to do to get her caught up."

"We're not gonna have to sleep with her because Olivia, I just need to-"

"No, no, no. Just encourage her to say it aloud, Huck's wearing a wire. She'll be caught and you can go home and sleep it off." Olivia said while walking over and fixed the curly ringlet that fell over Quinn's eye. "You'll be arriving by limo, and you will leave by limo."

"Isn't that a bit flashy?" Quinn asked.

"You're from California, you're supposed to be flashy."

"Hey! I resent that!" Quinn exclaimed. "So my husband is buying my affection with gifts and trips while I stay at home and raise the offspring, well, I seem like the type to never deal with the kids and just have a nanny."

"You're really getting into character." Abby said, she wore a shocked look on her face. She expected Quinn to put up more of a fight but was surprised to see her take to this pretty easy. "Just imagine if you had to be an escort."

"Shut up, Abby." Quinn knew that Harrison and Huck were staring at her like she just stepped off a space ship, she was surprised she still had that affect on men. "Hey, let's get out of here." Quinn turned and started to leave.

"I wish she was talking to me like that." Harrison said under his breath, Abby hit him in the chest playfully. Harrison stopped Huck as he was leaving the conference room. "Remember what we talked about?"

"Suave, not overbearing. Attentive, not clingy. Eye contact, not stalking." Harrison smiled at Huck's words.

"That's all you need to know." Abby and Harrison watched as Huck and Quinn slipped into the limousine and disappeared down the dark street. "Since when did we start helping people get divorced?"

"Gladiators." Olivia said from behind them. "It's a favor to an old friend."

"So we're not turning into divorce lawyers?" Harrison questioned.

"No, not for a very long time, I hope."

"Why did you send those two? No offense." Abby asked.

"They're a little strange at times, but they have chemistry."

"We have Chemistry!" Abby said as she looked at Harrison.

"David might literally lose his mind if he found out you two were at his favorite restaurant, drinking wine, kissing and seducing almost divorced women."

"Well, if we every get fired we know how to make our living, right?" Harrison asked Abby.

"You can wear the heels."

* * *

Harrison began coaching Huck the minute they walked out the door to get his tuxedo. Huck paid attention knowing that Harrison knew exactly what he was talking about. They were going to seduce a woman, and the best way to seduce another woman was to show her what she could have. True to his word, Huck was shaven, clean and semi-dressed when Harrison showed up with two different shoes from him to pick from.

"So, you're taking Quinn out."

"Yeah."

"That ought to be fun, right?"

"Why would that be fun?"

"You guys have this weird little thing... you sort of click."

"Don't tell me you're playing matchmaker too."

Now he was sitting next to her and he wasn't sure how to feel. Quinn had always had some beauty about her, she was smart and funny but she looked stunning. The strapless dress stopped an inch above her knee and he was sure every man in the restaurant would be watching him which meant he needed to perfect his persona.

"You look nice." Huck said after an uncomfortable silence.

"Oh, thanks. I was worried I looked like a slut." Quinn pulled at the edge of the dress as she turned to face him.

"No, you look nice. Every man in here will want you to tonight."

"Well hopefully, this woman takes the bait and is hooked."

Huck prayed this would be over soon too, he didn't mind the tuxedo but he was use to comfort and this definitely wasn't his cup of tea. They stepped out of the limo together, he placed his arm around her waist and told the limo driver to come back in an hour. Quinn stood at eye level in her stilettos and had to adjust to the feeling of him touching her. Husbands and wives touched frequently, she had to slip into the mind of Kamri Devons.

"Andre Devons, table for two." Quinn waited until they were seated to look around casually for Mrs. Manics. "Your finest bottle of Champagne."

"Right away sir." The scrawny waiter maneuvered through the restaurant and disappeared into the kitchen.

"Andre, you really are pulling out all the stops tonight."

"Anything for my lovely wife."

"Flattery will get you everywhere." Quinn spotted the woman across the restaurant at a different table. "Bimbo at nine o' clock."

"She's not a bimbo." Huck glanced towards the woman, she was a short, thin women with long, thick blonde hair.

"She's just traveling the world and screwing whoever is eyesight, right?" The waiter returned quickly with a bottle of chilled wine, "Thank you so much, honey."

"Anything for you, dear." Huck noticed the way Mrs. Manics made her way towards them, she shook hands with couples at other tables but he felt her cold, blue eyes trained on them.

"Are you all ready to order?" Huck placed two orders of sea bass lightly touched with lemon, Quinn sat back and allowed him to play the roll of the man. She felt someone tap her lightly on her shoulder.

"You two don't look too familiar, I'm Sarah, Sarah Manics. My husband and I own this place, but you two don't look like familiar faces."

"No, no we're just visiting." Quinn raised the wine to her lips and sipped slowly.

"Yes, my wife and I are here in town visiting relatives, don't worry we'll be out your hair by the morning." Huck smirked before letting his eyes roam over the womans body and he could see the slight blush kiss her cheeks before disappearing. "We'll be heading home to Los Angeles in the morning." Quinn noticed how confident Huck sounded when he spoke, it wasn't shocking but it was amazing to watch him sink his teeth into this woman who they about to make sure never received one penny from the man that she vowed to love until the day she died.

"You're Californians? What do you do out there?" Sarah's eyes turned to Quinn, Quinn could tell by the way the womans eyes dropped to her legs that she was more than interested, she couldn't help but laugh on the inside because she might make it home before the ten o' clock news.

"I'm a stay at home mom, we have two boys and a girl."

"I'm jealous!" Sarah squealed in delight as Quinn pushed her drink away, "Do you have pictures?" Quinn pulled out the fake pictures of a children that didn't belong to them. Sarah leaned in brushing her breast against Quinn's arm, it took all of Quinn's will power not to push the woman away from her. "They're beautiful. Are you all happily married?"

"Very much so." Quinn felt Huck grab her hand gently, he pressed a gentle kiss onto her knuckles. "We're a bit more open minded so we don't do the rings but she deserved some time away in a beautiful city."

"It can be very dangerous out there." Sarah said, she leaned back and stepped away from Quinn and slid around the table towards Huck.

"Is it? D.C. seems like such a nice town." Quinn feigned innocence to the atrocities that were committed in this city under their very feet. She knew all too well that the people in this city were backstabbing and dangerous.

"It can be very dangerous if you don't have the right guide."

"Are you offering?" Huck asked, he sipped at his wine knowing this woman was already falling for their trap. He could see the desire dancing in her eyes, more towards Quinn than himself.

"It depends on what you're into."

"We love trying new things, isn't that right, Andre?" Quinn stroked the top of his hand.

"Of course, Kamri."

"Great." Sarah purred as her eyes went from Quinn to Huck then back to Quinn, "I'll take care of dinner, so eat whatever your heart desires." Huck watched as the woman sashayed away and went to another table.

"That lady needs a lot of help."

"I know, good lord she had her tits all on my shoulder." Quinn sipped at the wine and watched as their waiter returned to their table. "I'm glad we're not married for real."

"And why is that?" Huck said under his breath.

"You didn't even let me reel her in."

"I think your little line about trying new things was more than enough, I'm surprised she wasn't spent at the table."

"Baked sea bass kissed with lemon. Can I get you anything else?" Huck declined and watched as the waiter disappeared.

"I didn't know you could be so flirty and charming." Quinn said while taking a bite of her sea bass.

"I can when I have to be."

"But that's not what you like to do?" she asked.

"No, I'd prefer they come to me." Huck raised the wine glass to his lips and tipped it back.

"I think her coming isn't the issue," Huck choked on the wine he was drinking, he had expected her to say something flippant but nothing like that. Quinn never failed to surprise him. "It's getting her to leave that's the problem."

"You're mad that she was more interested in you?" Huck asked after a few harsh coughs drawing a bit of attention to their table.

"I think disgusted is the word."

"At least we got a free meal out of it."

"Is that what it takes for you on the first date."

"No, I'm not that cheap."

"So how much more do we need?"

"A confession."

"Great, that's what I didn't want."

"Why? I thought you wanted to 'reel her in'" Quinn watched as he used air quotes and smirked. They chatted amicably about tactics to receive the confession from Sarah Manics without having to do anything too drastic, but Quinn knew in the back of her mind that they might end up having to end at least caressing this woman in some way, whether it was her or her ego.

* * *

Quinn stepped outside on the side of the building and called Olivia, she picked up on the first ring.

"What? What happened? Did you get it, yet?"

"No, no. What hotel?"

"The Jefferson. Do you think you're going to need the room?"

"We want to have it just in case this bird doesn't sing."

"Is she at least interested?"

"Yeah, she's interested. I'll call you back later when we get the info."

"Alright." Quinn slipped back inside the restaurant where she saw Sarah sitting in her seat. Kamri might have been a bit upset if she saw some blonde bimbo chatting up her husband but Quinn was more amused than anything.

"... She's pretty open to the idea, and you are a beautiful woman. It will be an anniversary surprise."

"Good, I'd be glad to be apart of it." Quinn felt Sarah's words seep into her bone, and it made her skin crawl. She wanted to blame Sarah's husband for not keeping her fulfilled but by this point, Quinn imagined, she must have found someone to love besides her husband. Having all these grandiose affairs with random couples shouldn't have been the only thing that interested. The woman needed a hobby or a good friend. "Honey..."

"Yes, I just talked to the sitter. Jesse and Daniel just had their baths and now they're watching movies and Lily is already asleep, you know I hate to be away from them for too long."

"Can I talk to you, privately?" Quinn nodded her head and stepped away from their table where their food lay half-eaten and picked over. They were tucked away in an alcove where Sarah could still see them but she couldn't read their lips. "She's ready."

"Of course she is, but has she said it?"

"I'm sure you can get it out of her in the limo."

"What? Me? I thought you said...but... She's all touchy feely."

"Doesn't matter."

"I hope you know I'd rather be torturing someone, because this is torture on some level." Quinn grabbed his hand and headed back towards the table. Quinn knew she would have to ignore her nerves and do her best to get the woman to say exactly what they needed her to say. When they were standing in front of Sarah, she was undressing both of them with her eyes. "I'm ready if you are."

"Where are you guys staying?"

"The Jefferson." Huck said while wrapping an arm around Quinn's waist. He wanted to make sure that the woman didn't put any space between him and Quinn. He knew that Quinn was trying her hardest but she wasn't comfortable, fortunately he knew that was her role. Stuffy housewife. The group slid into the black limousine as it began to cruise around the city. Somehow Sarah wiggle her way between Huck and Quinn. "Do you do this often?"

"Sometimes. You guys were just irresistible this time. I couldn't let you all get out of my sight, I knew you would be up for some fun." Quinn watched as Huck began to undo his tie. "Do you want to get comfortable, Kamri?"

"Not until we get to the hotel." Quinn snapped.

"You're right, she is shy." Sarah smiled, it was a feral grin that would make the most cold blooded assassin feel uncomfortable.

"You told her I was shy?" Quinn narrowed her eyes at Huck, he had the nerve to look ashamed. "You're such a bastard, you better hope I let you watch."

"How often do you guys do this?" Sarah asked, Huck slid a small keycard out of his pocket and handed it to Sarah.

"Do what? Argue? All the time." Quinn tapped her foot as she spoke.

"No, switch"

"Switch?" Quinn feigned innocence again, and Sarah gobbled it up.

"You know, sleep with another person, add someone into the bedroom to bring some spice into your life." Sarah let her eyes drop down to Quinn's legs and thighs before looking back up at her with a lustfully dazed glint in her eyes.

"One time we did, he cried afterwards." Quinn said while folding her arms across her chest. "You go on up there and we'll be right there, I just have to set him straight on a few things." Sarah stepped out of the limousine and walked up the steps into the Jefferson. Quinn watched as she disappeared into the hotel and waited until she was out of sight to tell the driver to head back to OPA. "I am not shy."

"I can't believe you're offended."

"Just a little, thank god she didn't touch me."

"Are you hungry?" he asked, "I couldn't eat it, too much lemon."

"Yeah, I was so nervous I felt my stomach shrinking and I couldn't eat anything." Quinn leaned forward and spoke to the limousine driver through the window. "Can you take us to Black and Orange?"

* * *

"It's no Gettysburger, but it was pretty good." Quinn and Huck walked down the street as the limousine trailed them making sure that they got to wherever they were going. They waited in line to get their food and ate inside the restaurant, ignoring the odd stares and rude comments, it was a pretty good night. As they walked down the busy street Huck place his jacket around her shoulder. "Thanks.

"You did pretty good tonight."

"Pretty good? I guess so. Hey, I have a question."

"Sure, what is it?" Huck sipped on the soda to rid the taste of the awful wine that they gave them. Being friends with Olivia Pope meant that at one time or another you were going to drink wine, and it was going to be great but that was awful and he vowed never to set foot in the restaurant again unless it was purely business.

"Was there anyone in the room?" Huck nodded his head at her question, "Who?"

"Her husband."

"Oh my god."

"Indeed, and he listened to everything that was said."

"We called his wife creepy." Quinn chewed on the edge of her nail, it was a bad habit she was trying to break.

"I think he's called her a lot worse." When Huck and Quinn stopped at the edge of the street they slid into the limousine and enjoyed the ride back to OPA. Abby, Harrison and Olivia were waiting with expectant smiles as their secret agents stepped off the lift.

"Did you get it?" Olivia asked.

"We mean the recording, by the way." Abby stepped forward and pushed a few loose strands away from her face.

"Ha ha, very funny." Quinn said while pulling at the dress, "Yeah, the lady was a total skank. She smelled like bad wine, and cheap perfume and then tried to push herself up on me."

"She was more interested in you?" Harrison asked.

"Ugh, yeah."

"So how did your real date go?" Abby asked.

"What do you mean 'real date'?"

"You and Huck, you went somewhere else." Abby pointed to the cup in her hand.

"Yeah, Black and Orange, we got some burgers and just talked."

"Sounds like a date to me." Harrison said while removing the wire from Huck's inner sleeve.

"And you're even wearing his jacket, I wonder when he'll give you his varsity letter."

"OK, that's enough you two. Good work guys." Olivia pushed Harrison and Abby back inside the office and left Huck and Quinn alone.

"Can you give me a ride home, Abby didn't want me to drive over here since she basically painted this dress on."

"Yeah, sure."

The only sound in the car was the persistent humming of the engine, Huck opted to keep the radio off because he knew she would end up falling asleep. He wasn't sure how, and he was never interested in finding out, but he knew all her preparation had to be tiring and also fighting off Sarah Manics must have taken a lot of strength. When he pulled up in front of her apartment he was surprised to find that she wasn't sleep at all.

"Thanks for dinner." Huck nodded, he never felt the need to speak when she was around. It wasn't that she didn't deserve his words, it was that they were too comfortable for words. Huck noticed that she made it to her apartment before turning around and running back to the car, he was worried she might hurt herself in those heels. Quinn opened the door and leaned across the seat, "Sorry, I forgot, since technically it was a date." She gave him a soft peck on the cheek before running back inside her apartment. He waited until he saw the lights flicker on in her apartment window before driving away, he hadn't expected her to kiss him at all. It was sweet. It was innocent. It was nice. When he undressed at home later on that night he noticed the stain of red lipstick on his cheek and couldn't help but smile, and he remembered she still had his jacket.

* * *

**AN: Just something cute, since I could imagine them going to get burgers and fries and doing stakeouts rather then going to a restaurant and drinking wine and stuff like that. I didn't see a way I could get them on a date without it being extremely weird and too OOC. Sorry if there's any confusion about the story. Olivia accepts a client that wants to divorce his wife but doesn't want to pay her any money. Admission to infidelity would then be used in the court room and so on and so forth. Huckleberry Quinn are then used as bait... so on and so forth.  
**


	4. Kissing

**Kissing.**

She wasn't sure how they ended up doing that. Huck was gone but her mind was whirling with a million questions. The main one that kept plaguing her thoughts was... Why? Huck came by to yell at her again, which she was sure he got some perverse pleasure out of doing. Quinn was aware that she lied, and betrayed them (on accident, but that was another can of worms she didn't want to open). She, however, was not expecting Huck to come over to her apartment with a cool demeanor and suddenly blow up on her.

OK, it wasn't sudden.

First he was pacing and then gradually started talking faster, suddenly he was mixing Spanish and English, and she knew he was more than angry at her.

He was disappointed.

She was just standing there, taking in everything he was saying because she promised herself she wouldn't cry about this anymore. Why couldn't he see that she was sorry? Hadn't he fired her? Didn't he make it clear that he didn't want to be anything to her at all? Didn't he make her feel bad? No, that wasn't enough, he had to show up and make feel two inches tall.

That's when he did it.

He crossed the room whilst yelling and then stopped, searching her eyes for some answer and then he kissed her. She thought he was going to hit her or choke her, maybe threaten her again but he kissed her.

Not a peck.

Not a soft Hollywood type of kiss.

A kiss on the lips. A tongue choking kiss.

A harsh kiss.

Huck was pouring all his anger, sorrow, and hope into that kiss.

At first she was too shocked to do anything because Huck was kissing her and she never expected that. Not her friend, Huck. Not her teacher, Huck.

He told her that he hated her, and you didn't kiss people you hated, or she didn't at least. But then again she hadn't planned on murdering anyone and she did that too. Yet, murdering someone seemed much more likely than actually kissing Huck, or letting him kiss her.

Then the craziest thing happened, she started kissing him back with just as much passion. She moved closer to him as their teeth clashed, lips crashed down roughly on each other, tongues invaded foreign places. His tongue was soft and warm and she wanted more. So much more. She wanted to be closer, is this what she was suppose to feel when she was with someone?

Before she knew it, she was pulling at his shirt and he had already unbuttoned hers. When she felt his hands starting to unbutton her jeans she pushed him away.

"Stop. Stop. Stop. We need to stop. You hate me, remember?" She backed up, she needed space to think without his hands on her. His big, strong, warm hands.

"Yeah.." he said breathlessly, the smoldering look in his eye pulled her back in and she wanted to touch him, kiss him but she remembered in this very room he broke her. Stripped her down. Tied her up. The cold feeling of metal clinking across her teeth. Haunting words lurked in the back of her mind. _You've been a bad girl, Quinn._

"Why... why did you come here?" Quinn asked, fear of the man standing before her sunk deep into her bones and forced her to shiver.

"Olivia wanted me to come and bring you back." He tried to move closer but watched how she flinched.

"But you don't want me back." She spoke softly as she began to button up her shirt, she could feel his intense gaze directed at her.

"You called me first."

"What?" Quinn stopped and looked at him.

"That night, with the security guard you called me... you called me first. You tried." He took a few steps towards her, "And I hurt you."

"That's not what I asked you." Quinn continued to focus on buttoning her shirt, she didn't want to look up and see him.

"I would like you to come back." She looked up slowly and noticed he was standing in front of her waiting for her answer.

"I..." she choked on the words in her throat, then he was kissing her again, backing her up against the wall and she wasn't sure why she welcomed it. Had a part of her always wanted this? Had she secretly always wanted Huck to give her all his attention? Did she want to be more than just gladiators and friends? Quinn could feel the hardness of his body against hers as he pulled her closer, she squealed when she felt his hardness pressing against her thigh. "I wanna... I do... I wanna come back .. but B613." Huck peppered kisses down her neck. "Don't do this, don't confuse me!"

"I'm not trying to confuse you." he said against her neck.

"Then what are you trying to do?" Quinn stared into haunted hazel eyes that reflected the same lost and weary expression she carried many days. He wanted her back. He missed her. He just didn't know how to say it, he wasn't use to saying it.

"I don't know... I came over here to talk to you but you weren't saying things. You weren't asking questions. You weren't crying. You weren't responding to me at all, I thought I lost you. I don't want to lose you." Huck stepped back to put space between them. "It's not the same without you."

"I... Huck... this is a lot. I need time. I think we both need time to process what's happening. Because I did lie to you, I hurt you." Quinn grabbed his hand and kissed it, "And you hurt me, and this is a lot to deal with." He nodded and gave her a broken smile, "I'm not saying no to whatever just happened, I just need time."

"I can give you that." Quinn could still feel her heart beating too fast as a look of relief flashed across his face, it was brief but she learned to read him and when he showed emotions she knew exactly what they were. "Um, this is a gift, from me to you. It's not enough, it never will be, but, here." Quinn took the small memory stick from his hands and tucked it in her pocket. She walked him to the door watching as he disappeared down the hallway into the elevator. When she closed her door, she placed her back to it and slowly slid down the backside of the door. The questions began to form in her mind slowly as the memory stick burned in her pocket, she pressed her fingers to her lips slowly remembering how he kissed her. Then that's when the questions came. Why?

Why did he do that?

Why didn't he say something before?

Why did she like it?

Why did she still feel compelled to do whatever he wanted her to?

Why...

Later on that night she pushed the memory stick into her computer and stared at the footage. The footage of her murdering a man. He had given it to her, that meant that he had somehow gotten it from B613 or someone. He was giving her a chance, time, and everything she needed from him. Now he wanted her to come back after that. Things would be weird between them. As she fell asleep with Olivia Pope and Associates on her mind she wondered if weird was still good.

* * *

AN: Happy New Years. Depending on where you are this might be late but I still have 30 minutes left lol Hopefully you enjoyed it. It's definitely hard to write scenes like this but this was suppose to be post- Season 3 winter finale. I would love to see these two bounce back but it would definitely take some time.


	5. Wearing Each Others Clothes

**Wearing Each Others Clothes**

I worry about us. I know there's no real 'us' but I know Huck and I have become close. Really close. What happened? Besides spying on him, what happened? Even before I started spying on him, things had became a little weird. Not good weird either, a really bad weird. He wouldn't talk to me. I was sure that the only time he looked at me was when he absolutely had to and that was only once. Once. I shouldn't be bothered, or worried, because I'm an adult.

We're both adults.

But we're both friends.

Or we were.

And I'm grounded.

Friends don't ground friends.

Adults don't ground other adults.

And now we were alone.

Not totally alone.

He did have that phone glued to his ear talking to someone.

Someone who wasn't me.

OK, so maybe I was a little jealous.

Abby and Harrison disappeared for most of the day digging up anyone who knew anything about the baby she got rid of, and while I was the one who found them I wasn't allowed to do anything.

Yeah.

Totally grounded.

And stuck in this room with someone who refused to talk to me.

Hell of a roadtrip, I might add.

"I'm going out." I said over my shoulder as I opened the door.

"Where to?" Huck asked, I hoped he would keep ignoring me but it seemed that whenever I really wanted something it didn't go my way. Case in point.

"Just out."

"Well cover up."

"Excuse me?" I stepped back inside and looked at him. OK, I was full on glaring. I told him that I was stepping out, not talking to everyone in this one horse town about why we were here.

"We don't need you drawing too much attention with... those." He motioned towards my chest in a waving motion.

"My jacket is in the car."

"Here." Huck shrugged out of jacket and tossed it to me. I pulled on the thin jacket and zipped it up before stepping out. The small town was just as boring as I expected outside of the hardware store. For future reference, I found out that being grounded was the worst thing ever. I had never been grounded as a child because I never did anything to deserve that. I was a good girl, a very good girl, who made good grades and hung out with a group of kids. The worst thing I ever did was stay out too late with my study group. How did my perfectly planned life become so... messy? All the rules, structure, and guidance that Lindsay Dwyer had flew out the window when I became Quinn Perkins.

"Where you been, kid?" Harrison asked, I saw they were eating take out as I stepped inside.

"Oh, just out." I walked across the room and sat on the side of the bed and began to charge up my phone.

"Just out?" Abby asked, "We normally can't get you to shut up, and that's the vaguest you've ever been."

"You're welcome? I guess." I laid back on the bed and covered my face with my hands.

"Whose jacket is that?" Harrison asked.

"Huck's." I spoke into the sleeve.

"Why are you wearing Huck's jacket? You guys looked like you were a long way from going steady." I sat up and threw a pillow that she dodged.

"He told me cover up." I played with the zipper of his jacket, it was warm and comfortable.

"Cover up? Like..." Abby placed her food down on the old table and picked up the pillow off the floor. "like a slut?"

"I didn't call her a slut." Huck said while stepping out of the bathroom. "I just thought-"

"Let's see." Harrison placed his food down.

"See what?" Abby's eyes widened as she spoke.

"What she needed to hide?" Harrison stated as he stood up and began going through his phone.

"No, you perv!" Abby exclaimed after hitting him.

"Hey, if it was enough to get Huck's attention, I was just-" I sat up and pulled the zipper down, I could hear Harrison growl across the room and I zipped my jacket up just as quickly. "That's a shirt?"

"Shut up." I said while laying back down.

"Where did you buy that?" Abby asked, I could feel myself blushing a bit.

"I don't know, I think I got it from-"

"Later, tell me later because" Abby stood up hit Harrison playfully, but I could still tell there was a bit of sting behind it, "King Harry is a little too excited to find out so he can dress up one of his strumpets."

"And you're going to buy it and model it for David. By the way, here's your phone."

"You had my phone! Why did you have my phone!"

"You need a break from the weirdness."

"I need a break from this weirdness! Don't take my stuff again, Harry." Abby snatched her phone from his hands and walked out with Harrison right behind her and I decided to lay on the bed and continue to be bored out of my mind.

"I didn't say you looked like a slut." Huck was sitting on the edge of the bed, I tilted my head so I could see him but it was pointless, he was going through his phone and looking at something on his laptop.

"I never said you did."

"It seemed as if you implied it."

"Men don't tell women to cover up because they think what they're wearing is perfectly fine."

"You think that I think you dress like a slut?"

"Huck, I honestly don't know what you're thinking half the time." I sat up this time and stared at his back. "It's better that way, right?"

"Right..." he drew out the word in that odd way whenever he was completely absorbed in another task.

"Do you want it back?"

"Want what back?"

"Your jacket."

"No, you can keep it." I closed my eyes and drifted off into an undeserving sleep to the sound of fingers pecking at a keyboard.

**AN: There was more but it didn't fit the basis of the prompt so I cut it out. **


	6. Shopping

**Shopping.**

"How about these?" I heard that phrase too many times in the last hour. Different sizes. Different colors. Different shades. Different patterns. All Heels. "What do you think?"

"I don't... um..."

"Is it the color?" Quinn's eyes were wide and she looked worried. Why did my opinion matter? It wasn't me she was trying to impress with those heels, or was she?

"Perfect."

"Really? I don't want to look stupid."

"You look fine."

"But not perfect?"

"Do you have a date?"

"Yes!" Quinn leaned over and wrapped her arms around me and squeezed me, I had thought of four different ways that I could distance myself from her without hurting her. For some reason I just let her hold onto me. "His name is Kevin, he owns a bookshop."

"What's his last name?"

"Why?"

"Why else would I ask?"

"He's not weird or anything." she pulled herself away from me and picked two boxes before walking away from the pile, I stood up and followed her. It would be good for her to date. I'm still not sure if she'll ever get over everything that's happened, but getting back out there was a good thing. I trusted Quinn but I didn't trust this Kevin person.

"You can tell me his name or I can just drop by."

"You wouldn't." she placed the shoes on the counter.

"I wouldn't want anyone to hurt you, just because he spoke nicely to you doesn't mean he's nice."

"He didn't just talk nicely to me."

"I'm sure he batted his eyes and ran his fingers through his hair, too." I took her silence as confirmation. "Did you give him your number?"

"How else was he suppose to call?"

"Quinn..." I resisted the urge to tell her everything she was doing wrong.

"I can't let you sit in on my date and tell me everytime I was doing something wrong."

"You still haven't given me his name." The cashier's eyes went from Quinn and then back to me as Quinn pulled out her wallet.

"Dell." she said under her breath.

"Dell?" I watched as the cashier smiled and handed her the bag along with a receipt. We walked out of the store and headed towards the car when I felt someone following us, I moved behind Quinn and stopped and turned suddenly.

"Woah, I just wanted to talk to her..." The guy looked over my shoulder towards Quinn.

"Why?" I asked, I could see that he was scared and weak. It radiated off him in thick waves, he would be easy.

"I'm Kevin." The guy was taller, thin, with thick black hair and a large pair of glasses. I could tell they were more of an accessory than a necessity, and I could feel Quinn pulling at my sleeve.

"Hey, Kevin. This is my friend, Huck." Quinn stepped in front of me and introduced us formally.

"You didn't tell me about Huck." Kevin flashed a smile of relief. "I'm Kevin."

"Yeah, I got that."

"Huck..." Quinn said while pushing me towards the car. I watched from the car as she laughed, smiled, and touched him frequently. It was awkward, but it was Quinn. Finally, after ten minutes of talking, they parted and she walked over to the car but she looked sadder, maybe disappointed?

"He told you something you didn't want to know." I said as she began to drive off.

"He's hooking up with his old girlfriend, what a jerk." She punched the steering wheel then pulled her hand back and groaned. "What a waste of heels."

"Not a total waste, they're still nice."

"You said they were perfect."

"Before I wasn't taking you out on a date."

"Wait, what?" She stopped at the red light and turned to focus her attention on me. "Huck, you don't have to-"

"I know I don't have to, but I think I need to."

"Why?" She asked, she turned her attention back to the road with a pinched expression on her face.

"You were really going to go on a date with a guy named _Kevin_ who owns a _bookstore_?"

"You think I can do better."

"I know you can."

_**AN: I could imagine Quinn dragging Huck to a shoe store. I'm sure she's had more than enough dates not happen, but I imagine they would have a good time**_.


	7. Hanging Out With Friends

**Hanging out with Friends**

"I don't like him." Quinn admitted.

"Me either." Harrison added in before popping another piece of popcorn into his mouth.

"I didn't even vote for him." Abby admitted while tipping back her water bottle and sipping what was left. "Well, don't keep us waiting on the edge of our seats Huck. What do you think about our President?"

"I try not to." he admitted. "Besides if Olivia knew..."

"If Olivia did know she would chime in so it didn't look like they were a couple." Abby said, she smiled arrogantly knowing that she was right.

"They're not a couple." Huck said under his breath.

"Totally a couple." Harrison replied and stared at Huck with a confused look.

"I think it's cute." Quinn added in, she stood up and walked over to the trashcan and threw away a napkin speckled with grease stains.

"You would." Abby said under her breath.

"They're in love, and they probably just fell in love and they'll be together against the odds and-"

"Bullshit. He's laying it down in the bedroom. Look at me, Huck." Harrison focused his attention near the windows where Huck was, he didn't want any part in this conversation. Huck turned around slowly and faced the group, "Man to man, love can only do so much, right?" Huck nodded his head slowly, he did a lot of things but he wouldn't lie. "Point in case. President Grant may not be running the country like he needs to but-"

"He's running Olivia?" Abby questioned before eating more popcorn.

"No, he wishes." Huck chimed in, he walked slowly over to the table. If they were going to talk about it, then he at least didn't want to be wrong.

"He's in love with her and-" Quinn started but was cut off by Harrison.

"No, when he's with Olivia Pope he's not Fitzgerald Grant III, leader of the free world and all that. He's... whatever she calls him." Harrison grabbed his water bottle and began to chug it.

"That's adorable." Quinn smiled at the group at the table, "Isn't it? I mean, you get a break from all the hum drumness of life and you get to be who you are with that one person. Isn't that perfect?"

"Fitzgerald Grant III may be a closet romantic but his duty is to this country first." Abby shrugged as she spoke.

"What about Jake?" Quinn asked.

"What about him?" Harrison laughed at Abby's response.

"Jake and Olivia, they could be... y'know... happy."

"Jake's good for Liv." Huck chimed in.

"Ooh, a love triangle. Who will she choose?" Harrison said as the sound of the elevator opening echoed through the offices. The sound of Olivia's hills drew closer and closer until they could see her standing in cream colored suit with a thick file in their hand.

"Let's get back to work, guys. What were you talking about?" Olivia asked, she tossed down the thick file and looked around.

"You." Quinn said, she wore a smile before turning to Huck.

"Fitz." Quinn mouthed.

"Jake." Huck said back before walking over to the table and opening the file, they would have a long night ahead of them.

**AN: I wonder if OPA ever does friend things but I imagine that at one time or another they discussed it and Huck probably wanted no part of it. It was less Huckleberryquinn but it was fun to write. **


	8. Making Out

**Making Out**

"There's the mother, Katherine, she owns a flower shop. Then there's Dad, Eric, and he works as a lawyer." Quinn explained the dynamics of the family to Huck. "There's Jade, she's the oldest, and she's a great artist and participates in all the fundraisers. Then there's David, her little brother, he's just two and doesn't get up to much and they have a dog. Peter." Huck saw the golden retriever run into the living room where the family was sitting. "Well..."

"Well what?"

"They're perfect, right?" Huck nodded his head as they sat in the car, they were indeed perfect. Everything he could ever want in a family, down to the perfect dog.

"Right."

"Do you ever think... y'know... one day you might stop watching and..."

"It's not that easy."

"Actually, it is."

"There's complications, alright? I can't just go off and have a family, I'd be putting too many people in danger."

"What about OPA? We're family and no one is in danger."

"One day they will call, I don't know when but they will call and I'm not going to give up my family. I can't put people in danger like that, especially my wife and children."

"So you do want to get married and all that stuff?"

"Yeah. What about you?"

"No one wants to marry a terrorist." Quinn was focused on him when he was speaking but he saw how quickly her eyes fell down to her hands in her lap when he started asking the questions. "What school would my kids go to? How would I explain their grandparents to them? Oh, your grandfather thinks I did something that I technically didn't do but I can't tell him that because it's a matter of national security." Huck could see the bitterness creeping into her eyes, he didn't want her to be eaten alive by her situation but he knew how easy it was to fall into your personal pity party. He spent years in Central Station thinking about all that may or may not have occurred, he wasted so much time pitying himself.

"You're smart, funny, attractive. I'm sure someone would want you."

"My first gets blown up, the next guy gets stabbed in the neck with a pair of scissors. Maybe all my boyfriends should just take some self defense classes or something." Quinn turned her eyes back to the happy smiling family. "I'm the walking, breathing version of bad luck."

"You're not, you may have had a few bad situations but you can still be happy and have that."

"I'm going to have to be with someone just as broken as me."

"You're not broken." Huck was focused on the family but he finally turned his attention to her and noticed the tears forming in her eyes, they threatened to spill over. He unbuckled his seat-belt quickly and turned his body to face hers. "You're only broken if you let those things break you, and you keep fighting everyday. You're strong, anybody would be lucky to have you."

"Even you?" she asked, she wiped away the tears and looked down at her hands in her lap. He wasn't sure if she was asking because she was interested of if she was just trying to prove to herself that she was undesirable by everyone, even him.

"Especially me." he kept his eyes trained on her until she looked up at him. He didn't even realize the gravity of his words until he leaned closer, she was a true gladiator. Strong. Resilient. Brave. Even when she was crying she held a certain silent dignity that most women would never be able to hold for more than a few seconds. He tilted her chin upwards and forced her to look into his eyes, she could see the passion and surprise they held, as if he had just stumbled upon a treasure. "I'd be very lucky." He leaned in and brushed his lips against hers softly, he closed his eyes as he felt her soft lips pressing back against his. He could feel her moan before her heard it, he pulled her closer to him and ignored the pain in his hip. He felt her hand moving all over his body, searching for something to hold onto as they explored this new territory. Quinn could feel her body heating up as he snaked his tongue into her mouth, she hadn't realized how long it was, and it was soft and warm and only made her want to be closer. Closer to him. Huck. She could feel his hand snaking up her shirt, but she didn't want to stop this. It felt like he was pulling her inside of him. Is this what it felt like? What it was suppose to feel like? She felt her bra snap open in the front and pulled away from him.

"Huck..." she was breathless and she reached for the front of her bra.

"Yeah..." he looked away as if that would make what happened go away.

"We can't do this here."

"I know, it's not right. We should stop" He gripped the steering wheel tightly.

"No, I mean... we need more space."

"Oh." he said before her words sunk into place. "Oh! Right! Yes!" Huck pulled at his pants, they had become a bit tighter and he knew her apartment was closer than his. It had been more than short fumblings for them both, it felt like this had been coming for a long time. If anyone could understand him, it was Quinn because just as his family had been taken from him, hers had been snatched from underneath her feet and she wasn't even aware of it. Huck did his best to drive according to the speed limit but it was hard, he wanted to touch her again. To feel her. There was something about her that got under his skin and stuck, and now he wanted to get under hers.

Typically her nosy neighbors would peek out their doors or open them all the way to see who was walking through the halls, but they knew Huck was her friend and they didn't have to worry about him making too much noise. As soon her apartment door closed, Huck spun her around quickly and pinned her body against the door with his own. He shrugged out of his jacket while she pulled her shirt over her head and tossed it somewhere, she honestly could care less where it landed. She pulled him back to her and kissed him, he had somehow pulled her down this road where it made sense to be with him. Right now all she knew was Huck and if he stopped touching her then she might scream. She could be herself with him, no matter how twisted she was, he would accept her and make her feel at least halfway sane. They made sense to each other in a world where they didn't necessarily fit.

"Are you sure?" He whispered into her neck as he unbuttoned her pants, she forgot when she kicked off her shoes but they were somewhere. Anywhere. She began to rub her hips against his as he nibbled on her ear lobe softly, too gently, it was erotic and annoying. She needed more, she felt like she would explode if she didn't get it soon.

"Yes!" she moaned, she grabbed his head and brought their lips together again. She sucked and bit at his lips and he reciprocated happily. She tugged his shirt over his head as he walked her down the ramp and headed towards her bedroom. Then suddenly he stopped and she groaned from the loss of contact.  
Huck raised her off the floor slowly and easily, she immediately wrapped her legs around his waist and locked her arms around his neck as she leaned down to kiss him. His hands cupped her bottom as they headed towards the bedroom.

_Ding Dong_

Quinn looked to Huck and then back to the door, she shook her head and continued to kiss him.

_Ding Dong_

This time her doorbell was accompanied with banging from the person on the other side. Quinn slid down from his waist and gave him one last quick kiss.

"Go in my room, I'll be right back..." Huck walked towards her room and disappeared from her sight. She was beyond pissed off as she put her clothes back on before answering the door, and the person didn't stop banging on the door until she answered it. "Abby? What are you doing here?"

"What is wrong with you? Have you been running?" Abby noticed the way she looked out of breath.

"No, I was asleep, like a sane person. You, however, probably don't know anything about that. So, what's up?"

"Can I come in?" Quinn folded her arms across her chest and spotted Huck's shirt and jacket on the floor next to the door. "Never mind, Olivia needs us to come in, she says it's important."

"Um, fine, just let me get some things and I'll meet you there."

"Alright." Abby whipped out her phone and began to make a phone call. Quinn slammed the door shut in her face, but Abby swore she could have heard Huck's phone ringing inside of her apartment.

"Abby just showed up."

"Yeah." Huck pulled at her pants.

"We can't." she pushed his hands away from her waist.

"You changed your mind?" he took a few steps backwards, he noticed she had his shirt and jacket in her arms.

"No, no I really haven't." She ran her hands down his chest but pulled her hands back, she knew she couldn't start this right now. "Olivia needs us to get back to work, right now."

"Oh." he said softly, he had forgotten all about Olivia for the moment and their worlds came crashing down on him suddenly. "Oh!" he grabbed his shirt and jacket from her. "Are you sure we don't have time for just one-"

"No. Later. I promise." She watched as he dressed quickly, he gave her a light peck on the lips before rushing out the door and taking the stairs to make sure he didn't run into Abby.

**AN: So that was fun-ish to write. Hope you enjoyed it. To my German reviewer I'm glad that enjoy the pairing just as I much as I enjoy writing them. I'll be adding more romantic shorts in the future.**


	9. Ice Cream

**Ice Cream.**

Beeping. Something was beeping. I couldn't open my eyes, actually I could but I just really didn't want to. That beeping sound came again, sort of like when you're in a hospital. Then my eyes snapped open, I couldn't be in a hospital because then you would need identification and they would ask questions, questions that he couldn't answer. I knew that I was in a hospital, but the room was dark but I got the feeling I wasn't alone.

"What the hell happened?"

"You got sick." I tried to turn towards the voice but my neck hurt too much, my entire body felt sore. "Your tonsils became so swollen that you could barely breath."

"Why are you here?" I asked, my throat wasn't swollen now, and I knew by the slight catch in her voice that it was Quinn. It was silent for a very long time, the only sound was the beeping coming from the machine on my right side.

"I don't know." I wanted to turn my head and look at her but she had already answered, and I couldn't see if she was lying or not. "I don't know why I'm here. You don't want me here, but I worry about you.'

"You're not worried." I hissed, I could feel my heartbeat speeding up. Why now? Why would she come here now and do this? If I could shake my head, I would. "You're interested."

"Of course I'm interested, Huck." I could hear her walking around, I knew she was pacing out of habit. "You're my friend, well we were friends, and I have to have interest on some level to give a shit about you."

"Why are _you_ here?" I put emphasis on the word you. Anyone else could have came, I would have appreciated if Eli Pope showed up before her.

"Olivia is... out. Harrison is in the room next to yours and-"

"Why? Why is Harrison in the room next to mine? What's wrong with him?"

"He got into a scrape, but don't worry, it's not a problem right now." I could hear the coldness in her voice, she killed someone. She killed someone that hurt Harrison, it was probably that guy.

"You killed Adnan Salif?"

"No, just handled some of his henchman." I could hear her, and she was closer. She must have been sitting next to me. "I didn't kill anyone."

"You maimed them?" The deadening silence was my confirmation. Why did this not bother me? She was here and while it annoyed me at first, I was slowly adjusting to having her in the room. She was an agent, and I had to realize that anything could be a set up. "Maybe you should go."

"I can't go."

"Why not?"

"You're not better."

"I'm fine."

"You're stiff, you can barely move."

"My throat just hurts."

"They removed your tonsils."

"Why?"

"They were inflamed."

"Who gave them permission? Was it Olivia?"

"Well, I figured you already hated me so..."

"You can't just take things out of people's body without permission." I tried to raise my voice but failed, it came off as an angry, raspy whisper. "Especially me, you just can't remove-"

"I'm sorry, next time I'll leave you on the floor where I found you so you can worry about the paperwork." I could hear her pacing again, "I try really hard y'know, and it's not easy seeing you like that, knowing you're in pain."

"I'll be fine."

"But you're not fine now, so let me stay and help."

"What are my other options?" I asked, I meant to say it in my mind but I got the feeling I was still under the influence of some drug.

"A heavy handed nurse named Terry." She stopped at the foot of the bed and I could see her. She was dressed comfortably with her hair pulled up in a bun, but she looked dead on her feet. "I brought you some ice cream."

"Ice cream?"

"Yeah, and there's jello too."

"What type of Ice cream?"

"Strawberry and Vanilla."

"You're going to try to feed me, aren't you?"

"Well unless you're up to it yourself." She walked over to the side of the bed and repositioned the bed so I was sitting up. I could hear her shuffling through her bag looking for something, most like spoons. I was an adult, and I had been doing things on my own since I was old enough to leave home but this was ridiculous. I tried to raise my arms up but they felt like lead weights, and I was too tired to continue to struggle. I could hear the continuous sound of the beeping monitor and the sound of Quinn struggling with a plastic bag. "Which one?"

"Vanilla." I tried my best not to sound like a child, but I felt like one. She popped off the top and scoop a small amount on the hospital issued spoon and held it out to me. I opened my mouth and as she pushed the spoon gently into my mouth. The ice cream soothed the sore muscles in my throat. "I have a question."

"I imagine you have many."

"Why am I so sore? This can't be from an infection." I could feel her tense as she slid the spoon out of my mouth. "What happened?"

"Well, when I came into OPA that day..." I could see her swallow visibly, something bad happened and she was trying not to relive it but I needed to know. "Adnan already sent his guys and two were beating the crap out of Harrison, another one was trying to break into Abby's office where she was hiding, and you fought off quite a few of them but you were already pretty busted up and one of them hit you in the back of the head."

"Is Olivia..."

"She had a very important meeting so she wasn't there."

"How did you..."

"I shot the one that knocked you out." She scooped more ice cream out of the carton and held it out for me to eat. I wanted to rub the back of my head to feel for a bump or even a long scar. "I shot the one trying to break into Abby's office and the two beating the crap out of Harrison. I had Abby help me barricade the doors until we were sure that no one else would break in. Once we had you and Harrison stabilized I dragged Adnan's guys into the conference room and I got your tool box. I had to Huck, I really did."

"Quinn..." I closed my eyes, I could kind of remember bits and pieces but everything was still very blurry. She scooped ice cream from the carton more as she nibbled on her bottom lip.

"I was so weak, but it was all I knew, I had to find out who did that to you guys. It didn't take long but they told me it was Adnan and that it was the first of many messages. I couldn't stop... I tried... I eventually settled for breaking his leg."

"The others?"

"Same treatment." She fed me slowly as she relived the memory, I wanted to reach out and touch her, to steady her.

"If Adnan sent those guys then won't more be coming?"

"Not right now." She wiped away some of the ice cream that dribbled down my chin. "You were sick for quite some time."

"Yeah, I was." I did my best to turn my head and focus on her, I could see that she was crying. I hadn't wanted to see that, I expected her to be sad but not to cry. While I hated how things ended, did this make up for it? She could have left us to fend for ourselves but she didn't. Like a gladiator she stayed and fought, and she stood when we couldn't. "How long have we been here?"

"A few days." She continued to feed me, but questions were buzzing around my head. I thought I stopped him from coming? I rejectd the visa. What more happened? Someone higher up pushed him through regardless, and only people in the White House had that clearance. "What is it? You have that look."

"Where is Olivia at, specifically?"

"I imagine in the arms of Fitzgerald Grant III."

"It was one of them."

"What?" Quinn pulled back the spoon.

"One of them, I rejected Adnan's visa so he couldn't come but someone pushed it through already, someone with high clearance."

"Do you think Fitzgerald..."

"No, but... who else would..." I raised my hand slowly and reached for her hand. "We all need to go, now."

"What? Why? What's going on?" Quinn put the carton of ice cream away.

"Someone set us up. One of them did it." I tried to move but my body protested any movement. "Help me up."

For once she didn't ask questions, she gently removed the IV and wrapped up my arm. We hobbled down the hall, my arm slung over her shoulder as she led me through an emergency exit. I looked around to make sure no one would find us, and when we finally got to an unmarked car she helped me inside.

"I'm going to get Harrison and I'll be right back." She sat the cold ice cream on the dashboard, my body ached from my head to my feet but I could move my fingers and toes which was good. I slipped into a dreamless sleep, and when I woke up Quinn was shaking me softly. It was dark but we were at another safe house in a small suburb. I slung my arm around her shoulder and she helped me as we headed towards the house. Harrison and Abby weren't around but I figured they were inside the house getting settled. We walked through the small kitchen and into a larger sitting room, she allowed me to sit down in a large comfortable chair. I ignored the chill in the room knowing that the flimsy hospital gown was the reason. "Ice cream."

"More?"

"You need to eat something, and drink plenty of fluids and you turned down the jello." Quinn held the familiar carton as she walked over and sat down next to me. I allowed her to feed me ice cream for the next few minutes until I felt myself becoming a little full. The ice cream was cold and sweet, and we didn't have to say a word in the room. The sound of someone clearing their voice made us turn out heads.

"Ahem, Harrison is fine now."

"Good. Have you talked to Olivia?" I turned to study Quinn, she seemed different. Knowing what she did to protect us, it made things different. Really different.

"Not yet, she's not answering but I'm sure you guys can do that GPS tracking thingy that you do with the computer and stuff." Quinn laughed softly, "You know I'm no good at that stuff."

"I know." Quinn said while muffling her laugh.

"Is that ice cream? Were you feeding Huck?"

"He can't move his arms, you know..."

"Oh..." Abby nodded her head, "Is there anymore left?"

"Yeah, in the freezer. Did you call your boyfriend yet?"

"Yes, he's on his way. He says his place was ransacked when he got home and he needed somewhere to hide out."

"Good. We're going to need his help." We watched as Abby disappeared into the small kitchen and heard her talking to David on the phone.

"You should try to sleep." I said, I used all my strength and raised my arms and wrapped one arm around her. "You don't look like you've slept in days."

"I haven't, I've been walking back and forth checking on you guys. Olivia and I were taking shifts but she had to leave." She sunk down into the couch and rested her head gently on my shoulder. "I thought he killed you, you were just lying there." She spoke softly, her voice cracking a bit.

"It takes more than a concussion and swollen tonsils to kill me."

"Yes, I can see that. I offered you the ice cream and you looked like you wanted to die right there."

"I have very sensitive teeth."

"I can see that now. So, no more ice cream?"

"Jello would probably be better."

* * *

**AN: I could imagine Quinn mothering Huck to death, and him not being happy about it. I'm also excited about th Adnan Salif storyline and I would love to see where it goes this Season. I imagine they will all be getting in some trouble with Mr. Salif due to the Cyrus Beene.**


	10. Genderswapping

**Genderswapping**

Author's Note: I'll be swapping their genders and their names. Huck will be known as Jane and Quinn will be Quentin.

Thanks for sharing, Nappo. I wasn't aware that Germany hadn't seen the 3rd season so I'll post spoiler alerts now on for those who haven't seen the third season.

There's a spoiler for season three here, the very last one so you can skip it if you want.

* * *

The way the knife slid into the mans body, Quentin knew he did it right. It felt right oo. In and out. So smooth. So slick, and blood danced on the edge of the blade. The woman was already dead, and he felt sad about it but Jane wanted him to do this. Jane had taught him so much, why would he stop now? This was what it took to be a gladiator then so be it, and it felt wonderful. He looked up and saw Jane, her tan skin and hazel eyes were glowing. He had done something right! Jane rarely smiled but when she did, it was wonderful.

Beautiful, even.

"You're a natural." Jane said while taking the knife from her hand, their fingers brushed against each other and Quentin felt a tiny bit of electricity. Their eyes met before looking away quickly.

Did this make him bad? Was he going to hell? What would Jessica had thought if this happened? Poor Jessica.

* * *

Jane was in bad shape. Terrible shape, a cut over her eye and an ugly bruise. This what their government did to her. He knew she wouldn't accept his pity but he wondered if she would accept his help.

"I'm fine, Quentin, don't worry about me."

"I do worry, though."

"Well, try not to." She pats his hand in the same way that she always has, softly with a bit of understanding. He wanted to find Ben, and kill him. You didn't do this to people you loved, you didn't hurt them and let them take the fall. Would Jessica have done something like this to him? Would she have blamed him and let him take the fall?

* * *

Jane was dressing him up, and helping him out on his date. Sure the girl was a reporter but she was beautiful and he needed to get back on that horse.

"You're going on a date, not defending a client. Why are you dressed like that?" She brought her hands to his neck and unloosened his tie, then yanked it off completely.

"I'm fine."

"You're uptight, and you need to relax. No alcohol, all night." Jane paid the bartender before patting the sides of my face. "Oh, your hair."

"What's wrong with my hair?" Quentin watched as Jane dug through a tiny bag for a small container, it was hair gel. She put a small amount in his hair and slicked it back.

"Much better, that church boy part in your hair was really going to ruin it."

"I'm glad you have faith in me."

"I really do, Quentin." she turned and walked away, out the door and left me standing there. Then Gabrielle walked inside and spotted him, Quentin felt way out of his league with such a beautiful girl.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Quentin." He wanted to scream and yell but the tape was stopping him. He never expected to be here with her, he loved her as much as he could love anyone and she was going to hurt him. She was going to like it. "I'm sorry because I'm going to like it. You're so..." she straddled his hips and leaned down to lick the side of his face. "Fresh." Quentin felt a hot tear travel down his cheek and she licked that away as well.

Hadn't they done this together to Becky Chambers? Hadn't they hurt her? It made him feel so strong and powerful now the shoe was on the other foot and it was awful. He wished he never had gotten involved with Chelsea. Chelsea lied to him, tricked him, and hurt him. As soon as she ripped the tape off he yelled, begged, and pleaded but she wouldn't listen. The crazed look in her eye never subsided. Then he felt the cold metal holding his mouth open. She was going to torture him, and she was going to like it. That was the worse part.

* * *

**AN: I tried... not sure I did it right, hopefully I did. I didn't create anything new just tried to re-do the old ones without too much confusion. Chelsea would be Charlie. Becky Chambers would be Billy Chambers. Gabriell would be Gideon. Jessica would be Jesse Tyler.  
**


	11. During Their Morning Rituals

**During Their Morning Rituals**

A scream. A piercing scream caused Huck to jump up on his feet and rush to the bathroom door, he disregarded typical etiquette and barged right in. Quinn was standing in front of the large bathroom mirror holding a single strand of hair. She was wrapped in a towel and her hair was wet but she was holding this one strand of hair away from her head.

"What's wrong? Is everything ok?" His eyes scanned the bathroom but he didn't see anyone else but her.

"Sorry, but I've got a gray hair." She frowned at the colorless strand of hair in the mirror.

"A gray hair?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed before plucking it out.

"You're not suppose to-"

"I know, I know but oh well. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hog the bathroom. There's enough room for both of us, this hotel bathroom is gigantic." Huck nodded his head and went to grab a small black case. When he returned he could see that Quinn was in the process tweezing away any extra hairs on her face. She watched Huck out of the corner of her eye, she heard the stream of the water from the shower and decided that she would keep her eyes focused on her task at hand. They had thirty minutes to get ready before heading out to meet Olivia at the airport. Once she was dressed and started on her hair and make-up, she saw him stepping out of the shower with a towel around his waist. Quinn could feel his eyes on her as she applied eyeliner but when she turned to look at him, he was lathering his face with shaving cream, he looked through the small black case for a razor. He shaved away the hair on his face with a double edged razor and left a smooth path of skin. "You're good at that."

"Good at what?" Quinn watched as the razor pulled away the hairs on his face leaving a smooth line of skin.

"Shaving, most guys have extra hair or have to go over it a second time."

"Well, I've been doing this a long time." He rinsed the blade off in the water before beginning to shave the next section.

"How long?"

"A very long time." The blade shaved the next section perfectly.

"Well I'm pretty sure I'll be ready before you're done."

"You want to bet?" Huck asked.

"What do I get if I win?"

"I'll show you how not to cut yourself when you shave."

"I don't." Huck looked down at the small cut near her ankle. "Fine, I do, sometimes. What do you want?"

"Cook me dinner for a week." She watched him, he was halfway finished but she knew she could beat him if she kept him talking.

"A week?"

"Is there an echo in here? Yes, I said a week."

"Why? You don't even know if I can cook."

"Can you cook?"

"Yeah, but that's besides the point." Huck continued to shave and watched as she moved a bit quicker with her makeup. She raised the tube of lipstick to her mouth. "Fine. It's a deal."

"Good." He placed his razor down and leaned over and bumped into her, purposely. There was a trail of lipstick from her bottom lip her chin. "Sorry."

"You're a jerk."

"I'm done shaving, by the way." Quinn wiped away the lipstick and reapplied it quickly, Huck was already dressing when she stepped into the room, he zipped up his pants and grabbed a white t-shirt from his bag. "I really like baked salmon, just so you know."

"You cheated!" She grabbed her shoes from under the bed, "You know I would have won."

"I don't know that, but I do know that you're cooking me dinner."

"Whatever." she laughed as she grabbed her purse from the desk across the room.

"Water."

"What about it?"

"You need more lubrication when you shave. You want the razor to pull the hair and not the skin, so that's why you get those cuts. Not enough lubrication near your ankles."

"I still have to cook you dinner, right?" Huck nodded his head slowly as he headed to the door. She pushed her arms through her coat and followed behind him. Olivia would be waiting at the airport to find out all the information they had on Senator Reston's mistress.

**AN: I would like to think they were more playful in the morning.**


	12. Spooning

**Author's Note: Brief mentioning of torture (Waterboarding) and that's the only trigger warning. No spoilers or anything. Enjoy :)  
**

* * *

**Spooning.**

The low rumble of thunder echoes throughout the hotel room and it's accompanied by a gagging sound, a choking sound. Her eyes adjust to the darkness in the room and searches out the sound interrupting her sleep. It's coming from the body curled up on the bed next to hers. Quinn is up and on her feet immediately, she bumps into the edge of a table and then trips over a bag before finally reaching the window and snatching the curtains close. She traipsed across the room and does the same to the second window, and her last trip is made to his bedside where he was suffering. The gagging has lessened and it's replaced by a soft, delicate sound and if she wasn't skilled in listening she might have missed it. He was crying. Huck was crying and curled up in a ball on the bed. There was no Olivia Pope this time but she doubted that even she would know what to do in this situation. Another roll of thunder crashed down to earth and it makes her jump and pulls her from her thoughts, now is the time for action. She strokes his back experimentally, he may be hurting but he still is a highly trained Special Black Ops agent and he could easily kill her without meaning to.

"Huck..."

"I'm fine." he wheezes deeply and curls into himself even more.

"You're not..." Quinn laid down beside him, she knew that she was playing with fire by doing that but he was hurting. What type of monster could just sleep through that? Becky, probably. The ebony haired liar still angers her but she needs to help Huck, because he can't help himself right now. "You're still hurting."

"A little..." she heard him whimper softly, but it sounded so loud in the darkness. She wanted to pull him out of his cocoon of pain and anguish and embrace him. She continued stroke his back slowly as she moved closer.

"I'm right here."

"I can't see you." he whispered, she could hear the distrust and suspicion in his voice.

"You can feel me, right?" she made sure her strokes were firmer.

"I can feel a lot of things..." She heard the way his voice broke when he spoke and it only made her want to move closer to him, to help him. Someone he loved did this to him. The government he once served did this. "Pain, anger, sadness."

"I'm here, Huck." She can see his body straighten out slowly with each reassuring word she adds. Before long he's laying on his side with his back to her as she soothes him with words and answers to every question he asks, and he can tell there's honesty in her voice. No lies. No half truths. No secrets. Half of his life is a secret, and he can't take anymore lies, what is it about her that soothes him? Her honesty? Her innocence? Why is she the one who sees what's wrong? That's both good and bad because she can read him and she knows what he likes, even when he's in pain. She never sounds panicky. She never gets agitated or angry with him. It makes him worried, no one is that perfect. No one is that understanding, but then again everyone else isn't like Quinn Perkins.

"I'd like to see you." he says in a raspy voice.

"Do you want to roll over, or do you want me to move over to face you?"

"Can you come face me? I don't want this to go away if it's not real."

"It is real." Quinn rubs his shoulder before crawling slowly over his still form and lying down to face him. "See... I'm right here."

"You are." Confusion cloaks his feature, she wonders if he thinks he's hallucinating. "I know we're just friends, but I need to touch you, I need to know this is real and that I'm not there, that I'm definitely here and that you're here with me." She scoots slowly towards him and she imagines that she's moving too slowly because he reaches out and grabs her waist and pulls her close to him. She sees that he looks content, no longer wide eyed and confused. "Can I just hold you? I just need to hold onto something, anything right now."

"Sure, whatever you need." She has always known his eyes were too expressive, they held too much emotion and passion. Most people thought he was cold, cynical, and anti-social but that wasn't the truth. His eyes would light up or they would become too dark and clouded, and right now they held passion. Adoration. Quinn wraps her free arm around him and she can hear him suck in a deep breath of air. "Am I hurting you?"

"No." he murmurs a few times as he pulls her closer. He presses a soft kiss on the top of her forehead, and at first she stiffens because never imagined that he could be so gentle. He was always extra careful around her, she watched the way he would think twice before speaking and the way he kept her out of harms way but still allowed her to make mistakes, she knew he cared and would never hurt her but for someone who lived a harsh life he is surprisingly gentle. The arm he was using as a pillow snakes out from it's hiding place and wraps around her back, he strokes her back delicately as he rests his chin lightly on top of her head. "You're going to leave me too, one day."

"You don't know that." she says into his chest, he's wearing a white t-shirt and smells like Irish Spring. "You'll have to make me leave."

"I'd never do that." He squeezes her tighter, he realizes the rain has let up and probably has for a while but he just wants to hold her. He wants to hold onto this memory, he doesn't want it to get mixed into the other half memories of his old life and his B613 lifestyle. He means it, he would never do that unless he absolutely had to but he knows Quinn is good. She's a good girl, she would never do anything that would make him have to do that. He doesn't want to think about her ever leaving, he takes in this moment and cherishes it. In the morning they will have to meet Olivia at the airport with all the information they have on Senator Reston's mistress, but right now it's just their time. She is soft... smooth... fresh. If someone walked in at this moment they would misjudge the situation entirely, they would appear to be two lovers embracing. He doesn't want to think about anyone else at the moment or what they might think, he just wants to hold onto what they have. For the first time in a long time he feels himself drifting off to sleep in someone's arm.

Quinn awakes early in the morning feeling his iron tight grip on her waist, she moves her face so she can see him and he looks too innocent, not like the Huck she knows at all. She lightly taps him on the back, she doesn't want to scare him in this position. His eyelids open slowly and he stares around before staring down at her and he moves his hands away slowly.

"I didn't want you to wake up and think I left."

"Oh." he says softly, he knows she won't mention last night but appreciates her waking him up. That means that it was real. Now she knows a little bit more, he's not sure if that's good or bad but at the moment he doesn't care and he watches her disappear into the restroom to get ready. The shower turns on and he knows they have a really long day ahead of them and an even longer flight. Fifteen minutes later he hears a scream...

* * *

**AN: Technically, it's spooning. So this would be a companion piece to "During Their Morning Rituals." I thought it would be cool to see the full circle of things. Kinda broke the one-shot thing but oh well lol Hopefully you enjoyed it too. Thanks to all those who review, favorite, and follow and read my story! I really do enjoy it when you guys do that :)**


	13. Doing Something Together

**Doing Something Together**

Quinn Perkins had her eyes locked on the target; she aimed her gun towards her target and kept her finger locked on the trigger. The money had been transferred and she knew there was no going back.

_**Five…**_

She could do it, it was just a game. Quinn was good at games.

_**Four…**_

Quinn knew that she would win.

_**Three…**_

It wasn't as if she was hurting anyone.

_**Two…**_

What would Huck say if he knew? Would he actually laugh? She could remember seeing him laugh once, she also caught him smiling with his eyes too, but maybe she was imagining that.

_**One…**_

"Quinn, what are you doing?" Quinn kept her eyes trained on her target as she pulled back on the hammer of the trigger. She heard what he said, and even knew who the he was. It was Huck. What was he doing here? She had been extra careful in trying to make sure she wasn't caught.

Huck was following her and had been following her for two weeks against his better judgment. She had been acting weird lately. Following someone was technically 'weird' behavior but Quinn had this secretive smile. He didn't trust her smile, that smile could mean a million things and the first thought that popped into his mind was the dead intern. The bad one. The worst one. The odd thing was that she was going out of town, Huck broke into her apartment just to be sure. The second odd thing was that she was going to carnivals. That's where he found her, at a carnival in a water gun race.

"Quinn, what are you doing?" he asked again.

"Winning." She retorted, almost as if it was obvious and yet still not acknowledging his real question. _What are doing you __**here**__?_ "Why are _**you**_here, Huck?"

"I was worried that—"

"That I _killed_ someone." Quinn said loud enough for him and the game operator to hear, she laughed to herself but didn't know how true those words were. The person running the stand stared at them oddly; he wondered if this was what passed for banter nowadays. "Relax, I just like to come here."

"I THINK WE HAVE A WINNER!" the bells sounded off as the water stopped squirting. "What would you like, girly?"

"I'm a woman, James." She snapped, "Oh, give me the big teddy bear for my friend here." James, the carny, handed her the large brown teddy bear that stood about four feet tall with large black eyes, a patch work vest with three large buttons down the middle and a large red bowtie around its neck. Quinn hopped down off the spinning stool and handed Huck the large teddy bear. "You should probably carry James the giant teddy, it's the least you could since you were spying on me."

"I was not spying, I was—"

"Oh come on Huck, you're a superspy and spying is like what you do 90% of time and the other 10% you try to ignore that you do it at all." Huck gently plucked the teddy bear from her hands, it was really soft. Huck wondered if it there were any cameras or microphones on the inside, when he looked up from the teddy bear he realized they were walking. Not only were they walking, Quinn was holding onto his arm. She was touching him. Why was she touching him? "See, you're doing it now."

"I know." Quinn felt him relax, only a little bit though. "Why do you come here?"

"It's nice." She stated and left it at that. Huck wondered if that was all. Did this place have a special memory? Did she secretly like carnivals? There had to be more to it than this place being 'nice'.

"That's it?"

"I'm going to go on the Ferris wheel," Quinn guided him towards the glowing, large spinning wheel. The booths that they passed began to light up and glow as they turned on their neon lit signs, the sun was going down and the sky was dipped in a mix of dark purples and pinks. The stars were just starting to twinkle into existence and the crescent moon was starting to rise as well, the thick clouds of the day faded into small wisps of smoke. It was nice. It really was nice. "You can come too, if you want?"

"Yeah, sure." They stood in the long line and he could tell by the smile plastered on Quinn's face that she was happy. Huck knew he wasn't here with Quinn right now; he was meeting Lindsay for the first time. Quinn liked mysteries, coffees, and asking him about things she knew he could never give her a straight answer about. Quinn was never given time to adjust to being 'Quinn', she was thrust into a role she never asked for. Quinn didn't win teddy bears at carnivals and ride on Ferris wheels, Lindsay probably did in her old life. As they settled into their seats on the Ferris Wheel Quinn look to Huck.

"These things always scare me, they always move a bit faster than you think they do."

"That's life, Quinn." Huck looked at the people waiting in line; couples that were young and old and they hugged and kissed, families that huddled together and chatted, and just groups of smiling children. It was nice, it actually felt nice.

"Will you hold my hand?" Huck turned and stared at her, there was a light in her eyes that he hadn't seen before. He shifted the teddy bear that was between them and slid his hand into hers. It felt… nice. Her hand was much smaller than hers, smaller than Becky's. He imagined that Quinn hadn't broken as many fingers as Becky and that she had a decent childhood. She didn't sweat a lot like Becky either. "So, what else did you find in my apartment?"

"I didn't go through your things."

"Good." She leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder. "Do you know who outed Olivia?"

"We're supposed to be having a nice time." Quinn intertwined her fingers with his, she hadn't expected Huck to get on the Ferris wheel but she also hadn't expected him to allow her teddy bear to stay intact, either. He had stared at the large teddy bear like it was public enemy number one, he was surprising her more and more every day.

"Can you do nice, Huck?"

"I am doing nice, see." Quinn lifted up her head to see Huck smiling. The smile was awkward, close mouthed but his lips stretched in a way that fit him.

"Yes, I see." The Ferris Wheel halted to a stop as they reached to the top. "My mom use to come to this one whenever it came in town."

"What?" he asked, he counted the stars that twinkled into focus. The smell of carnival food wafted way up towards them.

"My mom, she really liked carnivals. Dad never really understood why but he would suck it up and come with us every time." She tightened her grip on his hand, "When she started getting sick she stopped going altogether, I figured I might as well go one last time."

"Him."

"What?"

"The President. The wife, Mellie, she wouldn't do that. By holding his mistress over his head she can have whatever she wants. Cyrus wouldn't benefit from outing her at all because he would get put out along with Fitz, and I assume those are the only ones that knew. It had to be him."

"Why?" Quinn turned her head to look up at Huck.

"I really don't know." The Ferris Wheel began to move again, "I do worry."

"About Liv? It's handled, things will be fine."

"About you."

"You don't need to worry about me, I'm fine."

"That's the thing, you're not. I know you're not." He sighed heavily; Quinn had been content talking about other things. She didn't want to have this conversation but she knew it would happen. "I know I taught you things, but don't be like me. Be more like, Liv. Olivia is good."

"And you think you're bad?"

"Quinn I've done things—"

"So have I." she retorted quickly, "We all make mistakes."

"Quinn, I like to kill people and that's no mistake. People like me...we deserve to be locked away in holes. You're a good kid, you need to be a good person. Good people get a second chance, they get to be happy." Huck thought about his family that may have existed. He thought about his son and wife, there would always be money but money wasn't enough. If he was really good then this wouldn't have happened, he wouldn't be trapped with memories that may or may not exist.

"You deserve to be happy too, Huck. You may have done things but that doesn't make you bad for forever." She raised her head and sat up straight; Quinn released his hand and folded her arms across her chest as they reached the ground. "I am fine, I really am. You don't need to worry about me, Huck."

They walked in silence towards the exit, the large parking lot was full of people still enjoying the traveling carnival. Quinn walked towards her car struggling with her large teddy bear, she did her best to stifle a yawn as she called out to Huck.

"You need a ride?" she asked, she wondered how he got here? Quinn couldn't picture Huck hitching a ride with anyone off the freeway. "I don't see your car anywhere."

"I don't think you need to drive, I'll take you home." Quinn slid into the passenger seat and put the key in the ignition. Quinn drifted off to sleep before Huck got into the car but when she woke up they were still driving. "Why?"

"Why what?" Quinn asked, she could remember that he had been saying that repeatedly, this was the first time she heard it clearly and could form a coherent answer.

"Why do you think I deserve a second chance? I'm a monster." As her eyes adjusted she could see that he was in no position to be driving, his face was set in a promising frown as he swerved between cars. "I've done things to people Quinn that you wouldn't believe, I liked it when they suffered."

"You liked it? You use to, but not anymore, right?"

"Don't make me out to be something I'm not, Quinn. I'm damaged goods."

"Maybe I just see something that you don't." Quinn sat up and stared at Huck, he began to slow down to the correct speed on the highway and didn't drive like a madman. Quinn dozed off again when she was sure that he wouldn't kill them both in a fiery explosion on the highway. When she woke up she was in her bed and her teddy bear was next to her, she thought back to everything that happened as she prepared for work. Quinn worried about Huck, he had changed more and more after he had been tortured by the U.S. Government, she tried to be stay quiet about it mostly but she did worry about him. For the most part it had been nice, nice was such an ugly word compared to how yesterday felt but it fit it perfectly. Quinn stared at the picture of her mother on her nightstand as she stepped out of the bathroom from a shower, yes, it had been nice.


	14. In Formal Wear

**In Formal Wear**

Quinn watched from the balcony as Olivia danced around the room with her new husband. Olivia Grant. She imagined it would take a while for her to get use to saying that name. Most people didn't think it was possible, but she knew that if anyone could make something work it was Olivia Pope. Well, Olivia Grant. Quinn knew that Olivia was sweet on Jake, but he didn't make her eyes light up the way Fitzgerald Grant did. Many questioned if Olivia and Fitzgerald were truly in love, but Quinn knew they were, it was the way she looked at him or the way she brightened up when he was in the room. The man served two terms, divorced his wife, and married the great Olivia Pope. Quinn tipped back the clear liquid in her wine glass, she felt someone watching her and turned slowly. The hazel eyed man walked over to her cautiously, she knew that if anyone would be here he would.

"You came." Quinn looked him up and down slowly he was wearing an Armani three piece suit. The gray suit worked nicely, she turned back around and focused her attention on the bride.

"Of course I came." Quinn couldn't help but smirk, she wore a ankle length, cream colored dress. It clung to her curves enough to be noticable but not to draw too much attention. Her hair was flawless as well, but hat wasn't surprising, she swooped the long brown ringlets to the side. She felt Huck beside her, he leaned over the rail of the balcony and smiled down at Olivia. "She's so happy."

"You think so?"

"Of course, look at her." Quinn watched as Fitzgerald twirled her around the dance floor. "She looks like she doesn't want to be anywhere else but in his arms."

"Yeah, she does." Huck raised his glass slowly to his lips and drew his attention away from Olivia and back to Quinn. "What about you?"

"What about me?" He knew that Quinn was happy for Olivia and was happy to be here to celebrate their union.

"Where do you want to be?" Quinn placed the glass down on a short table and placed her hand on Huck's forearm.

"Right here, with you."

"You don't mean that." he snapped quickly, he moved his hand back as if she burned him. How did she get under his skin so easily? It was as if she was begging for his attention but never said a word, and she had a certain way about making him feel warm and welcome.

"I do."

"You've been drinking."

"Water."

"So you were expecting me?"

"I was expecting to run into you, but I never expected you to come me."

"So, what is it now?" Quinn straightened her stance and turned to focus all her attention on him. "What do you want from me now?"

"I, Quinn Perkins, in sound body and mind say from my own mouth that I want to spend the rest of my night with you."

"You think this is a joke?" he turned to her with a dark look in his eyes.

"No," she chuckled before looking back down at The Grants and then back to Huck. "I'm almost starting to think that you don't like me anymore. Maybe you're just scared of me."

"Me? Scared? Of you?"

"Then what else is it? You always find a way to weasel out of spending time with me. Alone."

"We're not exactly alone right now." He could see secret service men stationed all over the large reception hall. He stepped closer to Quinn, silently daring her to make her move. She accepted boldly, stepping into the space he left open and running her hand over the front of his suit jacket, her hands slipped inside stroking his chest lightly.

"Well I'm sure Olivia wouldn't mind if we left a bit early."

"Let's just dance and see where this takes us." he grabbed her wrist and moved her hands away from his body, he led her down the steps towards the dance floor where couples were starting to pile onto.

"Just one dance?"

"Maybe two."

"Oh, don't spoil me just yet." She replied sarcastically as she walked out with him onto the floor. Right now it was just going to be her and Huck, prying eyes wouldn't matter to her at all.

* * *

**AN: The next prompt will be a short continuation of this. Thanks for reading! **

**Nappo- Yes, it would be nice to see more between the two but you never know what happen when dealing with Shonda lol**


	15. Dancing

**Dancing**

The song was particularly slow, a very soft piano playing accompanied with the light sound of drums. Couples moved closer to each other and swayed slowly from side to side. Huck was glad that Olivia and Fitzgerald were the focus of the night. Quinn felt his arm slip around her hip, and he pulled her against him. She relaxed against him, with her arms wrapped around his neck loosely, swaying from to side to side to the song, none of the words mattered if there were any at all. She just wanted to bask in this moment with him.

"When did you stop hating me?" she spoke softly, low enough for his ears only.

"You already know when."

"Just tell me, again."

"Do you think I still hate you?"

"It's good to have confirmation."

"I never hated you to begin with," he stiffened as her fingertips stroked the back of his neck, he forgot about that small sensitive spot he had and it sent a chill down his spine. "I... I stopped being _disappointed_ in you when you realized your situation and took charge of it."

"Oh, is that so?"

"Yes, it is." He held her for these moments that they had together, for now they could pretend to be normal. Deep down he got the feeling that Quinn got a kick out of breaking his heart. She did it slowly and on accident, with little looks and glances towards him and he knew he could never have that. Her. Sure they discussed things when they ran into each other, but she never had been as forward as she was tonight. She wanted him, and it didn't matter in what type of way she wanted him, she already knew she had him.

"What about our situation?"

"And what situation is that?"

"The situation where we're continuously beating around the bush about how we feel."

"And how do you feel?"

"I feel like I want to spend the rest of the night with you."

"Just the night?"

"Maybe more if you don't toss me out on my ass as soon as the sun rises."

"I wouldn't do that."

"You wouldn't?" she moved so that she could look into his eyes, "You don't hate the way you feel about me?"

"No, I don't hate anything about you." His eyes shined in the light as he spoke, she knew he was telling the truth. There was no need to press him any further about it. Huck may have done a lot of things, but he wouldn't lie to her. There were unspoken words that lay between them but she knew there would be more than enough time to make up for that.

"I know." she raised her hand and stroked the side of his face lightly and felt herself smiling, the piano shifted it's keys and she knew the song was coming to an end. She wasn't sure if she could do another dance with him right now. Oddly enough she felt herself being pulled through the crowd and towards the door.

* * *

**AN: Part Two to "In Formal Wear". Thanks for reading**


	16. In Battle

**In Battle, Side-By-Side**

"What are you doing here?" Huck hissed, he watched as Quinn slowly peered around the room. "I got a message from Jake telling me to meet him here."

"Well Charlie told me to come here and wait..." The empty warehouse was silent outside their uneven breathing. Then she heard the lightest shuffling of feet and whipped out her gun, and Huck did the same. She noticed that his ear twitched when he heard the sound as well. "We've been set up."

"I think so."

"You can hate me later, but we have to get out of here." Huck nodded his head as the sound of feet running across the metal grates above came closer and closer. Two men ran out from the side door, Quinn shot one in the head and Huck shot one in the chest. The men were dressed in B613 gear, Huck pulled Quinn close to him. "Back to back."

"Yeah." Quinn turned quickly and pressed her back against his, she leaned down and grabbed the small gun out of her boot. A group of B613 soldiers circled them from above, they began to spin together making sure no o

"Surrender now and we will be lenient when it comes to your punishment." Quinn pointed her gun at the man who was speaking and shot off a warning shot. She felt Huck nudge her gun so she missed the shot.

"Why did you do that?" she kept her eyes trained on the men who had red dots pointed at them.

"That's Jake."

"Great." Quinn sighed under her breath, and she and Huck jumped away from each other as soon as the first warning shot was fired. A barrage of bullets were let down into the small space where they were standing, Quinn reloaded her tiny weapon and hid behind a large wall, Huck soon ran across to her dodging the bullets.

"Do you have any idea?" Huck asked as he reloaded the G30s he pulled from his waist.

"Adnan Salif. Charlie told me they ran into each other had words, and knowing Charlie..."

"He sold you out."

"He'd sell out his own mother for the right price." Quinn shot at the two men hopped the rail and moved in on them. "Your left!" Huck fired two shots knocking the men to the ground. "There's an exit right across the room."

"Well I doubt we're walking across." Quinn aimed her gun at the men, a bullet flew into one man's eye while the other landed in the man's shooting arm. "Maybe we can."

"I got your back."

"What makes you think they don't have them waiting outside."

"Well, we'll find out, won't we?" Huck nodded his head slowly as they stepped out they covered each other shot for shot. They stepped over a empty shells as they took down each soldier, leaving Jake alone when they finally reached the door. "I really want to-"

"No. Leave him alone." They rushed out the door and were shocked by the emptiness of the abandoned yard. Quinn grabbed his hand and led him to her car that was tucked away, she was sure they hadn't spotted it and that it hadn't been bugged to blow up. Her heart pounded in her chest as she placed the key in the ignition and turned it slowly. They both released the breath they were holding when the V8 engine rumbled to life. Quinn sped out of the parking lot and down the empty street bypassing speeding police cars, she had a feeling they were in the clear. As they drove back into the city the silence was more comfortable and less tense.  
"What did he say about Adnan Salif?"

"He said that he talked to him, about you guys, he was wondering if I was still a gladiator. Anyway, he said that Adnan was willing to pay top dollar for your heads. I turned it down."

"Why?"

"Why would I kill you guys?"

"You betrayed us, what's one more step?"

"Huck, contrary to popular belief, you don't know everything." She made a hard turn as she spotted a black vehicle following them. "Things were much more complicated back then, and I would never hurt you guys on purpose, and I would never take a job like that."

"Why didn't you warn somebody?"

"I'll assume you're talking about this situation and well... I was stupid... I didn't pay attention. I just never thought that Jake would be in their pockets like that too."

"It's looked down upon when you take jobs outside of B613."

"I never have, that's was his gig."

"Not once?"

"No. I don't like... It's not important." She pinched the bridge of her nose as she stopped at OPA. "We need to dump this car."

"They're tracking us, aren't they?"

"Yes."

"We should dump it here?"

"Yes. It would be the most obvious place. "

"And where will we go?"

"You get Abby, David, and Harrison together."

"You're coming with us." He said while stepping out of the car. Quinn parked the car and stepped out, "We need to have all eyes and ears on you."

"You think I'm working with Salif?"

"No, with your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend, we were partners."

"Were? You're not anymore."

"When you set someone up, well, I just imagine it's not good to work with them anymore. My life is already as good as gone, with Jake at the head and he already has a price on my head."

"A price?"

"Probably."

"What do you mean?"

"They call me baby Huck."

"You think you're as good as me?"

"You hate me, and you know you have every right to hate me, or you think so, I try not to think about it as much. You easily could have found another way out without including me, if you didn't semi-trust my skills you never would have asked me to protect you. You're a lot of things, but not careless and stupid."

"You never said yes or no."

"I never had to." She rested her head against the window and closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes she saw that Huck had a haunted look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"Harrison isn't answering"

"You think..."

"Yes, I do." He made a sharp turn and headed towards Harrison's apartment. "I may not like you, but I do trust you."

"Because Olivia still trusts me?" Quinn unloaded her gun and reloaded it again, she didn't need anything going on.

"I've seen your aptitude test, you're... "

"Batshit insane."

"No you're good, really good. I may not like you at all, but we do need you right now." Quinn put her gun away before staring at him, he hadn't looked back but she was sure he felt her stares. Why did he do that? He didn't like her but he respected her? Is that what he was saying? Why was he always so confusing?

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading, everyone. I have over 1200 views so far! **

**Nappo- Thank you so much! It is really hard to write in character, I'm always afraid that things will be too OOC especially when it comes to characters like Huck and Quinn. They're so dynamic, and every episode they change so you never really know how they would react but it's fun to write. Your english is just fine ;)**


	17. Arguing

_Author's Note: Spoilers for Season 3 if you haven't seen it yet! Spoilers are bold & italicized _

* * *

**_"Where were you?"_**

**_"You have to stop asking questions."_**

**_"Look, I am worried about you."_**

**_"You have to stop asking questions! You're not worried about me, you're interested. You want to know what it feels like to do the things that I do. I see you. I see that look in your eye every time you ask me one of your questions about where I was and what I've been doing. You're interested. And maybe that's because you're able to see me, too-how my mouth has been dry for months, how I've been squirming and vibrating and it wouldn't stop until the other night when everything just stopped and I wasn't thirsty anymore. All these questions you're asking, they have answers, but you don't want to know them. So stop being interested and stop asking questions. Stop. Stop while you still can._ "**

* * *

**Arguing**

Quinn sits in her office doing nothing but thinking, but that's enough to keep her busy for an eternity. Was she really only interested? Ever since Billy Chambers, she could feel a bit more power thrumming under her fingertips. If anyone felt this odd urge it was Huck, but she couldn't talk to him about it, it wasn't something he wanted to admit to or talk about. She stared down at her hands, remembering the way the drill vibrated underneath them and how it felt to have the blood splatter across her face.

It felt good.

_Damn good._

Deep down inside the good part of herself inside of her still scolded the monster inside of her. Good people didn't torture others, they didn't fantasize about it. They had good moral thoughts, and lived good moral lives and died. Why did that seem so boring to her now? At one point in time she was a one-sided person that believed herself to be good and all those other people were bad. They did bad things. They liked bad things. They were bad people, now she wondered where she fit? Living in D.C. taught her that good and bad didn't exist, that they all lived their lives in different shades of gray. Did he think she liked feeling these things? She didn't like feeling good about hurting others, even those that deserved it, but damn it ignited a fire in her that she never felt before. This flame that danced in her eyes would stay the same size or it would die out. Living out these fantasies, being this person, it wasn't... right.

But she didn't know if she could stop now.

No, that was a lie. Quinn Perkins definitely knew that she could stop, she could do anything if she put her mind to it.

The issue was that she didn't want to stop, stopping now seemed futile.

"Hey..." Quinn looked up, she hated being torn from her thoughts especially when she felt like she was near a break through, and she saw Huck standing in the doorway of her office.

"Hey." she said softly, he stepped inside and closed her door.

"I shouldn't have yelled at you, but I meant every word I said.."

"I know." she sighed, her eyes followed him as he moved slowly towards her desk. "Can I ask you a question?"

"It depends on what it is." He replied after a pregnant pause, Quinn nodded her head in her dimly lit office.

"How do you do it?" she asked, Huck opted for the seat in front of her. The question shocked him and he didn't have an answer, he had too many answers.

"What do you mean?"

"How you do it? How do you ... never mind. I can't ask you that." Quinn pulled her hair out of her face but never turned away, she didn't want to toe the line when it came to Huck's patience.

"You shouldn't be thinking about that." Quinn nodded her head slowly and stood from her chair, she began to shuffle around the room gathering her things. He could almost hear the questions jumping around in her head. "Is that what you want?"

"Is what I want?"

"To be a monster."

"No."

"So why do you keep pushing this?" Quinn placed her bag down on the couch and turned to him slowly.

"I'm not pushing anything."

"But you are!"

"I was going to ask a question, but I stopped. Isn't that good enough for you? Isn't anything good enough for you?" she turned back around and grabbed her bag and started to head for the door. Quinn sometimes wondered if he was human at all because one moment he was seated and in the next moment he was blocking the door.

"I don't want you thinking about those things."

"I can't help it."

"You can try."

"I could." she folded her arms across her chest.

"But you're not going to, are you? Why not?"

"Why stop now? Why..." She looked behind her and then back to him. "I don't want to talk about it, you don't want to talk about it, let's leave it at that."

"We can't just leave it at that."

"We definitely could."

"You're sitting here alone with your thoughts and that's not good."

"My whole life up to this point hasn't been good! I want to talk about it, I really do but I can't! It's not natural! It's not normal, it's weird!" she threw her bag on the ground in the space between them. "And you just keep shutting me out and.. I... I can't keep trying."

"Try, please. Try not to be that, ok?" He stepped into her space making sure not to step on her bag. He grabbed the sides of her face and looked at her with wide eyes full of worry and pain. "Because once you do, there's no going back." She could tell he wanted her to understand, she wished she knew how to curb this hunger inside of her. She nodded her head slowly, "Say it."

"I will try."

* * *

**Author's Note: There will be second part to this one! Thanks for reading!**


	18. Making Up

_"My whole life up to this point hasn't been good! I want to talk about it, I really do but I can't! It's not natural! It's not normal, it's weird!" she threw her bag on the ground in the space between them. "And you just keep shutting me out and.. I... I can't keep trying."_

_"Try, please. Try not to be that, ok?" He stepped into her space making sure not to step on her bag. He grabbed the sides of her face and looked at her with wide eyes full of worry and pain. "Because once you do, there's no going back." She could tell he wanted her to understand, she wished she knew how to curb this hunger inside of her. She nodded her head slowly, "Say it."_

_"I will try."_

* * *

**Making Up**

Huck slid his fingers through her hair as he stared at her, his glare softened and he looked temporarily content. She could tell he was still searching her eyes for honesty, she never imagined that she would have a reason to lie to him. Of course, he wanted her to try and sadly she would. What was it about him that made her want to listen and follow his instructions, maybe she secretly wanted to impress him but she wasn't ready to admit that to herself.

"Say it again." he whispered and she felt herself saying the words, he closed his eyes and absorbed her promise. It seemed to be more than enough for him at the moment. Then he stepped away feeling as if he had crossed some line they set long ago, he picked up her purse and handed it to her. Her soft brown eyes twinkled with tears that were threatening to spill over. Had he done that? Did he hurt her? He didn't touch her so he wondered why she was about to cry? Maybe he had touched some part of her that was unseen by everyone.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, you haven't done anything." There are words that are unsaid between them as she holds onto her purse and then she drops it again, this time not out of anger but because shes leaning in to hug him and feels the space between them. He holds his arms out at the side at first when he feels her grab onto him and squeeze tightly, then he basks in the moment and slowly lowers his hands and wrap them around her, he feels his shirt becoming wet from her tears but he doesn't worry. He silently knows that she's not crying for herself, but for him and his pain. He can feel it, and because he knows Quinn too well, he knows she won't ever stop worrying or being curious. She'll always be waiting right there with questions and sympathy, and he wonders if he'll be able to always be there. The parts of him that weren't broken beyond repair he put into his work for Olivia, but what of her? What of this brave woman that needed him? What could he possibly give her that wasn't broken and mangled beyond use? Then he felt her pull away from him slowly, and he could see the from the pink stains on her cheeks that she was embarrassed. She looks scared and shocked, and he knows she is going to apologize again and again.

"I'm sorry, I am so sorry, I didn't mean to... I just... I got a little-"

"It's fine, Quinn." Then he realizes her hands are on his chest, and she's struggling with pulling him closer and pushing him away. He stepped into he embrace, moving closer to her undying warmth. Then he holds her for a very long time in his arms and cherishes the way she fits against his body. For now, this will have to be enough because he'll never apologize. He is who he is, too many changes in his life has caused him to be this way, so this moment of understanding is enough. It has to be enough because there will be more isolation and unanswered questions and he wants to apologize in advance for all the pain he will cause.

"Huck..." she speaks into his chest, not wanting to let go of this moment.

"Yeah."

"You're not mad at me, are you?'

"No."

"Not even a little bit?"

"No." he answers honestly before smoothing down the hair on the top of her head before placing a light kiss on the top of her head. Quinn is the first to step back, she stares at him for a long time noticing his unchanging look, and she knows his walls have gone back up. There may never be a moment with him like this in a long time, or ever again. For the second time he leans down and hands her her purse. For now things are alright between them, but she's sure tomorrow things will be back to the way they were. _**So stop being interested and stop asking questions. Stop. Stop while you still can**._ His words ring true in her ears as he leaves her alone with her coat, purse and thoughts. She'll try, that's the best she can do.

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for reading! This pairing is fun, because they can say a few words and it means a lot. Thanks, as always.**


	19. Gazing Into Each Other Eyes

**Gazing Into Each Others Eyes**

"Abby, go to David and see what we can get." Abby nodded and stood quickly and left the room. "Harrison, you head downtown, find out all you can about our client, work all your contacts down there. I want to know everything, no stone left unturned." Harrison grabbed his phone off the table before heading out. "You two can stay right here."

"Olivia, I could go out and dig some stuff up, I could-" Quinn started to stand up but Olivia gently lowered her back down in her seat with one hand on her shoulder.

"No, you work your magic right here." Olivia patted her shoulder and smiled, "I am on my way to talk to his wife and his mistress. You guys check traffic cameras, cameras on his private property, we can't leave any stone unturned." Then she left to make sure they would win their case and their client would be free to walk the streets again. For a very long time they basked in the sound of their fingers pecking at their separate keyboards. Quinn didn't want to be alone with him, she knew that if she was alone with him then she would ask questions, and she was thankful that she hadn't looked up from her computer screen. For the next hour she was glad to be immersed in her work, there was no Huck or Olivia, there was just numbers and codes. She could do codes and numbers, it was her people skills that needed some work. Then she saw it, their sleazy client was stumbling from a bar with an equally sleazy looking woman on his arm. Then they disappeared inside of a cab.

"Do you have traffic cam footage for 10th street at... one thirty-seven am."

"You found something?"

"Yeah, our guy is stumbling out of the bar at this time, and gets in a cab with the lady they found in the river."

"Yeah, come here." Quinn stood up and walked towards him, she wasn't going to move her things because she didn't want him to think she was trying to weasel her way back into his good graces. Their working relationship was tense and it was better to leave personal things behind, she watched as he pulled up the footage, "He went up the street and got out. Looks like he stayed at the Grand Hyatt."

"Which is around where they found her body, great." Quinn returned to her seat at the far end of the table. "Now we just check the entry and exit footage," She began to peck away on her laptop, "Cross reference to see who requested a key."

"Could he have done it?"

"What would he have to gain?"

"A dead mistress."

"No, I mean what did she know? What was her name? Where did she work? Who was she, outside of dressing like a skank." She looked up from her laptop and noticed his eyes on her. She wondered if she said something bad, but he was staring deep into her eyes and she didn't want him to yell at her again. For a split second he looked a bit surprised, even proud, but before she could even decipher the odd twinkle in his eyes it was gone. "Grant Hyatt?"

"Yeah." he looked away from her quickly, closing his laptop and heading towards the elevator. "I think we need to go and see."

"What was his room again?"

"Ninth flour, tenth door from the left of the elevator."

The car ride was silent and she didn't want to push any unspoken boundaries, he was just starting to treat her like a human again and she didn't want to chance things.

"Where is your lost and found?" Quinn asked, a young brown haired boy blushed before showing her. There were a host of wallets, purses and other things. She turned holding a gold clutch in her hand. "Here!"

"Who is she?"

"Dominique Thomas."

"Let's go to her house and check it out."

"No stone unturned." she murmured as they left, and when they arrived at her apartment the first thing they heard was scratching. It scared Huck, he wondered who would be scratching at her door and then the scratching was accompanied by barking. "Oh, she has a dog!" Quinn picked the lock quickly trying to help the animal, a small frightened chihuahua ran right into her arm.

"That is not a dog." Huck rolled his eyes and his eyes scanned the apartment before heading into her bedroom. Quinn put the dog on his rhinestone leash before looking around the apartment. She found a charger for a laptop which meant she had one, and she wondered what for. "Laptop is in here along with a press badge."

"What?" Quinn rushed into the bedroom, "So she was pumping him for information?"

"Figuratively and literally." He pulled on a par of black leather gloves before turning on the laptop. After struggling with a password for over five minutes he logged in and searched her files. "She was putting together a report on corruption in White House."

"As if that subject hasn't been milked dry."

"She has a fair amount of proof, but I don't think our client had anything to do with it."

"Why not?" Then the barking started again, and it was accompanied by the sound of heavy footfalls. Huck placed his index finger against his lip, he lifted her off her feet and placed her behind him, he couldn't trust her untrained feet not to give them away. Then they heard the unknown assailant as he threw things around, cabinets were being thrown out and the sound of papers being searched through. The footfalls headed towards the bedroom where they were standing. She saw him before she heard him, Huck moved quickly and swiftly to the the door stepping over anything that might make a sound. The man didn't see the first punch coming and gave up the fight rather easily. He was wearing black gloves also.

"They sent you too? They gotta all start talking more." The man rubbed the side of his face where the bruising was. "Which one are you? Reston's guy?"

"No." Huck turned to Quinn and tossed her his phone, "Call Olivia, tell her we have a big problem."

* * *

"So she stuck her nose where it didn't belong?" Olivia asked.

"Yes, but she apparently had half of Capitol Hill after her."

"And our client?" Abby questioned, the background checks came back clean on all of them. The worst thing she did was get a C in Junior High.

"No, he didn't have anything to gain. The room was clean, no sign of a struggle, not even any..." They watched as Quinn looked off in space. "They didn't do anything! It was a setup."

"She has the look, Olivia." Harrison said while walking towards her. "Who was set up?"

"There wasn't anything in there, no ejaculate, the shower hadn't been used, and there wasn't any body hairs from her. Right, Abby?"

"Right." she squinted her eyes as she thought, "Why didn't we notice that, before?"

"Because we were thinking about our client and not the dead woman" Huck said while handing her the press badge. "Where is the client, Olivia?"

"Why? What's wrong?"

"They were working together." Huck and Quinn said at the same time.

"That's why-" Quinn started.

"He wasn't in any of her documentation." Huck finished as he grabbed his keys.

"And if we noticed-" Quinn searched for her jacket.

"Then they'll notice." Olivia said while slamming her hand down on the table, "He's at the safehouse. Harrison, go and get him. Quinn and Huck, you go to his house and get his wife and kids. Did they tell you anything about who might be doing it?"

"He said something about Reston but stopped talking when he realized we weren't working for the same project."

* * *

When they entered the house through the back door in the kitchen, the house was deathly silent. It was too early in the day for there to be sounds at all. Huck cleared the area making sure, and he was glad to find them all tied up in the living room. The children were still trying to scream through their gags and their mother had bruises on her face. Quinn whipped out a blade and began to untie them as Huck watched the room. They both tensed when they heard the repetitive creaking sound coming from the steps. Quinn placed her finger to her lips, the children blinked back tears as she cut away their restraints. She watched as the mother wrapped her arms around her two children.

"Hey, buddy, we got this house. You go and get-" They heard two bodies crash to the floor, the heart stopping sound of another man screaming, before pure silence. Huck reentered the room soundlessly and motioned towards them.

"Pop the trunk." he whispered in her ear as she helped the family into the car. They heard a heavy thud as the trunk slammed before Huck returned to the car. The woman sat in the back of the car with wide eyes.

"What's going on? Where is he? Where's my husband?"

"Safe." Quinn said.

"You're going to have to tell me more than that! My kids, my babies..." she leaned down and kissed the tops of their heads. "What is going on? You people have to tell us something."

"You're safe now, you're husband got mixed into some things but you're safe." Huck looked back as a black truck was swerving through traffic and headed towards them. "Sharp left. Hold tight." Quinn turned down the alley, and sped up as she reentered traffic from the other side, she maneuvered through cars. When Huck was sure they weren't being followed anymore he had her return to Olivia Pope and Associates. When they arrived in the elevator they watched as the children ran to their father.

"What have you done?" his wife asked as she cried against his chest.

* * *

Quinn was sitting in her office quietly as the young boys slept on her couch, it was odd, they slept holding hands and she imagined that wouldn't change for quite some time. The fear in their eyes when she first came in was frightening, they were helpless and there was nothing they could do to protect themselves or their mother. She wondered was it worth it? Sure, the separate senators were embezzling millions of dollars, but was the risk worth the reward? What if they hadn't pieced everything together in time?

"Thank you." Quinn looked up from the doorway, the brown haired woman with puffy eyes walked inside. "My name is Barbara. I wanted to thank you, your friend told us that if it hadn't been for you then they would have been stuck at a stand still."

"Oh, it was nothing. Just doing my job." Quinn offered her a seat.

"Don't be modest, it was definitely something." Barbara sat in the red chair across from her. "Bobby and David, they were so scared."

"I'm glad I could help."

"Well thank you, again. Your friend wanted to speak to you."

"Alright, I'll be back in a minute." She headed out her door and walked into the conference room where Huck was waiting. "What's up?"

"Can you close the door?" She closed the door behind her, she was worried he wanted to have another conversation.

"What's the problem?" she watched as he leaned against the table. She fidgeted nervously, he was staring at her with that odd expression on his face.

"Good job."

"Good job?"

"Yes, you did a very good job today." she blinked a few times trying to rid herself of the confusion. She took a few steps closer to him.

"I've been trying not to ask too many questions, but why tell me this now?"

"You did a really good job, a lot of people would be dead if you hadn't put the clues together." His eyes were unwavering as he stard at her, she couldn't help but stare. There was that look again, he looked almost proud of her. His eyes twinkled a little in the light but as soon as the doorknob jiggled behind her. She opened the door and Olivia was standing there with a thick file in her hand.

"Thanks." she said over shoulder before leaving, she wondered why she felt so weird. There was an odd tingling feeling in her stomach as she headed towards her office. Weird was normally good but this type of weird was confusing. Were they friends or just colleagues? Where did they stand and why did that look make tingle all over?

**Author's Note: So, there's technically no gazing but they do have some intense staring which should work because I honestly couldn't imagine either one of them gazing at each other, just some quick intense staring. **


	20. Getting Married

**Getting Married.**

He loved her. He adored her. He walked the ends of the earth for her, so this was no big deal. Except if this guy said no to him, he would be forced to us force. He didn't want to use force, he knew that Quinn would be able to spot if her father was being coerced. Thank God that she wanted to spend the week away from each other before the wedding. Harrison would keep her busy while he flew out and then he would handle everything from there. He spotted the man at work, chatting happily, and even saw how he kissed a woman and then headed home. It was now or never, he rushed to the man's house and waited to greet him, it was only a matter of time before he showed up.

Maybe he was sadistic, even though Quinn reassured him daily that that wasn't true, but he liked waiting in the dark for people. The utter shock on the mans face was priceless, he was also wearing a bullet proof in case the man was trigger happy. When the lights flickered on he saw the distress written across Ray's face.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Close the door."

"What?"

"I didn't stutter, close the door." Huck stood slowly and watched as Ray slammed the door shut.

"I don't have any money on me! It's in the bedroom, in a box under my bed!"

"I don't want your money," Huck hissed, he advanced quickly and soundlessly. "I just wanted to talk to you, man to man."

"About what?"

"Please have a seat." Huck led Ray into his kitchen and they sat at the small wooden table.

"What is this about?" Huck knew he wasn't scared, he was more confused than anything. He could definitely see where Quinn got that odd look in her eyes from.

"It's about your daughter."

"I don't have a daughter." Ray said defiantly, he even tilted his head slightly like Quinn did when she was lying. As if the answers would be somewhere slightly above his head.

"For these purposes, you do, but let me jog your memory." Huck pulled out two recent photos of Quinn and slid them across the table to Ray. "That's your daughter, supposed terrorist."

"Yes... that's her." He stared at the pictures for a long time before pushing them away.

"She's getting married."

"To who?" he asked, his eyes were hard and unforgiving. Huck got the feeling that no matter who the man was he would never approve. There were few times in his life were he did this. He didn't even asks for Kim's hand, but this was odd. He had done many things, most of them insane and he could never talk about them with anyone outside of Quinn, but this was truly scary. Suddenly his throat felt too dry but he was determined to do this, it seemed like a much better idea when he was in D.C..

"Me."

"You?"

"Yes, me."

"So, why are you here?" he asked, "Did she send you to-"

"Regardless of how you treated her," he watched as Ray looked away, "She loves you because you're her father and she's learn to value her time and relationships with people. I came here to ask for her hand in marriage."

"Do you really think I have that authority anymore, son?" Ray stood up and walked over to the water faucet, Huck wouldn't give up this easy.

"Every night she tells me a different story about you, and it doesn't matter which one it is, only that you're in it. Quinn never gave up on you, she's not like that, that's not how you raised her. You, on the other hand, never picked up the phone. You either ignored or deleted those messages. For years she called you, and you never called her back or acknowledged her existence. You have to realize how many birthdays, Christmases, and Thanksgivings you missed and she was there calling you for everyone. I think a part of you wanted her to give up on you," Huck watched as Ray choked down the water, "But she's not, and I have literally given her everything I have, but the one thing she wants is to her father one last time before she walks down the aisle. I understand that you _think_ she's a terrorist and-"

"What do you mean_ think_? Do you know something I don't?" Ray asked, he slammed the glass down and almost broke it. Huck saw a slight softness in his face, he could see that Ray was relieved. He abandoned his daughter but he never gave up hope on the inside, but he hadn't fought like he needed too. He only fought on the inside and not the outside, and Huck knew all too well about internal battles. If no one could see those scars you gave yourself, then no one would see your pain. You would be another harsh face in the crowd.

"I obviously know a lot that you don't, but that's not the point. The point is that she needs you to walk her down the aisle, I would prefer you do it and not some other person."

"Why would you come all this way to ask me that? What if I said no?"

"I thought you might say something like that. First, I doubt you would have picked up the phone and if you did you would have thought it was a joke." Ray chuckled, he received too many phone calls about his daughter. First it was the press, then a few federal agents, and then lastly the prank callers. "Also, what makes you think I'm going to take no for an answer?"

"What do you think you're going to do to me?" Ray asked, he smirked. It wasn't a cocky smirk, it was the smirk of a father-in-law that respected him.

"As I said, you don't know everything I do."

"Son, what's your name?" Ray walked over towards the table and sat back in his seat.

"My name..." He swallowed a lump in his throat, he wouldn't lie to this man. "They call me Huck-"

"But that's not-"

"No, it's not my name. My name..." He thought back to the night he told Quinn. Too much of their past lives had been based on lies, he couldn't continue on. Only she was allowed to call him that, would he have to extend that same honor to his father-in-law? Yes, if he wanted to make her truly happy, and truly make this day a complete unions of both their families then he would have. "My name is Alexander. Alexander Cole."

"Well, I'll be damned. Quinn Cole, that's a mouthful."

"No, it's Lindsay Cole."

"Well, I can't say no to a man who looked me in the eye. When do I leave?"

"Now, with me." Huck stood up and led Ray to his car parked down the street. It would be a long trip home.

* * *

"Is he here?" Quinn asked for the seventh time in five minutes, Olivia almost started to tell her yes just to shut her up. Oh she was glad that they were finally getting their happy moment, if any two people were deserving of it it was Huck and Quinn.

"He'll be here any moment." Olivia continued to reassure her as she looked in the mirror.

"It's time." Abby said while opening the door, she watched as a large man stepped out in front of her. "Who the hell are you?"

"Ray Dwyer." Quinn turned around and headed towards the door when she heard his voice, she must have been mistaken, he couldn't be here.

"Daddy?! What are you doing here?" Quinn rushed over to the door and stared with wide eyes. "Why... Who told you..."

"Your Husband, unfortunately, he all but threatened me. I heard you wanted to see me one last time before you become someone else, again?"

"Of course!" she looped her arm in his, "I'm trying not to cry, I can't believe you're really here."

* * *

Huck was on pins and needles, a very small voice in the back of his head said that she would change her mind, that she wouldn't be able to go through with it, and that she didn't feel the same way about him. Then the doors opened and silenced that voice immediately, when first stepped up to take his place he noticed every face in the small crowd but now all he could see was her. She looked so happy, had he done that? Had he made things right, finally? His heart pounded hard in his chest and sped up with each step she took towards him. Then they were standing in front of him and she squeezed her dads her hand before standing with him at the alter.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the joining of Alexander Cole, and Lindsay Dwyer," The veil hid her face but he knew how beautiful she was. He waited day after day for her to leave, but she never did, oddly enough she grew closer and closer to him. Then one day he knew that he couldn't just wait for her to leave, he wanted her to stay, no, he needed her to stay with him. "In matrimony commended to be honorable among all; and therefore is not to be entered into lightly but reverently, passionately, lovingly and solemnly. Into this - these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together - let them speak now or forever hold their peace." There was silence, outside the flashing of a few cameras, "Do you take her to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do."

Do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Again, if anyone person can show just cause why they may not be joined - let them speak now or forever hold their peace." Again, there was no voice, not even the inseucure voice in the back of his head, "You may kiss the bride." He leaned forward and raised the veil slowly. She was stunning, there was a beautiful glow around her. This was finally real, the look of pure adoration in her eyes let him know it was ok. He leaned in and kissed her slowly, and in this moment there was no one but them. No hired guns. No Olivia Pope and Associates. No Ray Dwyer. No Mayor of Vermont, or anything. She grabbed his hand and pulled him closer without anyone noticing. "I now present to you the new Mr. and Mrs. Alexander Cole." As they pulled apart they could hear cheering and applause, he prayed that it would be like this forever. No one could tear down his defenses like her and he now knew that was a good thing. As they walked down the aisle hand in hand he knew he wouldn't doubt her ever again, she truly loved him and he was still unsure as to why sometimes. He was forgetful, distant at times, and too quiet during other times. How had he gotten so luck?

* * *

At the reception he couldn't stop smiling, and it was starting to scare him. Was this normal? Was this how it felt? Harrison patted him on the back before handing him a wine glass.

"You finally did it."

"Yeah, I did." Huck looked down at his drink. "Is this how it's suppose to feel?"

"What exactly are you talking about?"

"I feel different... weird. Not good weird, a really weird weird and-"

"Calm down, take a sip." Huck downed the drink. "Don't drink too much, trust me, not being able to fu-"

"Hey, ok, I get it."

"I think you're just happy." Huck and Harrison watched as Quinn danced with her father on the dance floor. "I think their dance is almost over, time for you to cut in."

"Right." As the music slowed and changed he made his way over to her. "Can I cut in?" he asked, Ray stepped backwards and patted Huck on the back before allowing him to dance with Quinn. She wrapped her arms around his neck as his arms slid around her waist.

"You didn't have to, y'know?"

"I didn't have to do what? I have no idea what you're talking about." He smirked, she was torn between hitting him and kissing him.

"You know what I'm talking about, you didn't have to do all of that."

"I did, I had to make this perfect for you."

"That's exactly what I'm saying, you made everything perfect and I didn't do anything."

"You did the only thing in the world that made me happen, well two things."

"And what was that?" she stroked the sensitive part of his neck and watched as he body tensed momentarily.

"Well Mrs. Cole, you said yes and that was really important, and then you showed up. There was nothing else you could do to make me happier." He tilted her head up so she was looking into his eyes.

"We could leave early."

"You never fail to amaze me."

"I _have_ to keep you on your toes." she rested her head against his shoulder as they swayed to the music, for the first time in a very long time for both of them everything was alright.

* * *

**Author's Note: Sorry about the lengthy wait. I had a few problems in life but I'm back! I would really like Quinn and her father to reconcile their differences but I know that's virtually impossible without causing some unseen problems. It would be a really great plot twist, though! Thanks everyone for reading and reviewing!  
**

**_Nappo, thanks so much. I really do appreciate your reviews. I try to write them as the viewers would see them._ **

**_Guest - I'm glad you enjoy them as much as I enjoy writing them. Thanks for reviewing_**

**P.S. No mentions of rings, sorry. **


	21. Guessing Their Birthdays

**Guessing Their Birthday  
**

"When is your birthday?" Quinn asked, they were pulling an all nighter again and allowed Abby and Harrison to go home and sleep while they worked.

"Why?"

"I don't know, I just wanted to know I guess."

"Why don't you take a guess? Put the clues together."

"Um, ok." Quinn looked up from her laptop, he knew her mind was thinking incredibly too fast and after a few nerve wracking minutes of silence he hoped he gave up. "I'm going to say Cancer."

"Why Cancer?"

"You just come across as one."

"Please don't use that logic with our next client."

"Was I wrong?"

"No." he stopped typing for a moment, and watched as she continued to think. "Continue please."

"Hmmm, anywhere from July 18th to July 22nd."

"Those are some pretty crazy guesses you're making."

"They may be crazy, but are they wrong?"

"No."

"So what's the date?"

"July 20th."

"Of what year?"

"I'm never telling you that."

"I wouldn't tell anyone."

"I know."

"Are you older than Olivia?"

"No."

"Are you guys the same age?"

"No."

"Are you younger than Harrison."

"Older."

"Younger than Abby?"

"Older."

"Ok."

"OK? What do you mean ok?"

"I mean, ok like alright. I got the files we need on the guy, we can drop them off to Olivia and then get home."

"So are you done with the game?"

"What game?"

"Guessing my birthday."

"It wasn't a game, I really wanted to know. Not because I'm trying to throw you a party or anything, it's just good to have that information about your friends."

"Yeah..." he looked up and watched as she packed up. He wondered if it would be dropped that easy? He doubted it was that easy, and would expect a million oddly placed cheesy birthday cards.

"I promise, I'm not up to anything."

"I'll believe it when I see it."

* * *

**Author's Note: I notice that Huck has a hard time telling Quinn no unless it's something that will put her directly in harms way, but most of the time he just kind of lets her find the answers herself. I imagine Quinn knows more about him than most people think. I changed the prompt because I couldn't find a plausible way to make it work. ****Also, I don't know either of their birthdays since Quinn received a new identity, it's likely that that's not her birthday either. ** Thank you all for the reviews, they really do mean a lot. They let me know I haven't went too far off course.  



	22. Doing Something Sweet

**Author's Note: Based on the idea that Quinn wasn't immediately comfortable with herself after everything happened. Season 2 spoilers.  
**

* * *

**Doing Something Sweet**

Billy's screams. His blood. The look in his eyes as he cried out for mercy as blood gushed from his thighs. Quinn ducked her head over into the toilet and began to vomit, she had woken up in the early morning reliving this nightmare. Quinn had been running on the adrenaline high from torturing Billy Chambers, but now she felt awful. It wasn't revenge, but it was an order. Quinn told herself repeatedly that she was just following orders; she fell backwards onto her bottom and rocked on the floor with her knees drawn up to her chest.

He had taken people from their families.

He had murdered countless people; Gideon, Wendy, Molly Ackerman and even Grayden Osborne!

Billy Chambers had deserved some kind of payback but Quinn still felt vile and loathsome, what would Jesse have thought? What would her father have said if he knew? Quinn was having a hard time justifying it to herself let alone any people from her old life. She had a hard time looking at herself in the mirror, all she could see was Lindsay staring back at her. Quinn heaved again and emptied the contents of her stomach into her porcelain toilet.

Yet, she could still feel the vibrations from the drill in her hand. She could still hear the sound the drill made as it was driven into his flesh, and it didn't make her feel better. Quinn's hands began to shake and she could feel the blood spattering against her skin, again. His blood. Billy's blood. What was worse was that she liked it, she loved it. She wasn't good anymore, she wasn't clean.

"Quinn." Huck spoke softly from the doorway; he knew that this would happen. The highs always wore off and he would always ended up worse for the wear the morning after. Huck knew what Olivia would say, and he knew that he needed to go to Quinn. The living room was sparsely decorated with a couch, a few reading chairs and some tables and lamps. There were little to no pictures of anyone, and he really didn't take Quinn as one to have pictures of herself scattered around her house, he sat in her reading chair for four hours and waited for her to wake up, he knew that the nausea would come along with some crying, but he didn't want to hear her cry again. In the second hour after his arrival she had called out his name which shocked and scared him. The sound of her running to the bathroom had Huck up and on his feet at exactly five am. Huck guided Quinn away from the toilet and helped her stand, her knees shook when they took a few steps towards her bedroom. Huck swept her up in his arms and carried her into her bedroom; there was already a glass of water waiting by her bedside.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, her throat felt itchy and her mouth tasted gross. He had placed her gently on the bed, not that she had expected him to throw her down but his gentleness had surprised her. Huck stood at the foot of the bed and watched her, he had to be sure that she would be welcome to closeness before going the extra mile of moving towards her.

"Helping you." He pulled the thin sheets away from the bed and folded them; he knew they would be a hindrance.

"I ... we... I know that… I feel sick." Quinn looked completely helpless; he could see that her eyes were red and puffy from crying.

"Left side of the bed." Quinn scrambled to the left side of the bed and wretched into the bucket that was waiting there. Quinn was surprised when she felt a warm hand brush against her neck as he gathered her hair and held it out of the way. Warm tears slid down her cheek as her face hovered over the bucket, when she felt that she wouldn't vomit anymore she rolled over and noticed that Huck had stopped holding her hair just in time. Quinn drew her knees up to her chest and did her best not to rock but her hands still shook violently.

"How was your first time?" Quinn's voice shook as she spoke. She didn't expect him to answer at all, they were sitting in her dark bedroom and the only light was filtered from the bathroom. She expected him to be characteristically quiet, but this was outside of what she expected from anyone so she didn't know what would happen next.

"Wonderful." He sighed and sat down on the bed next to her. "I wanted to be the best and I found something I was good at, really good."

"Were you?" Quinn asked as her hands began to still gradually, she let her legs slide down on the bed.

"In the beginning yeah but I got sloppy." He looked up at her ceiling and then around her room. His eyes automatically adjusted to darkness and he could see the uneasiness in her eyes and the self-hatred that lurked beneath. Huck knew that she wasn't a bad person but that she was thrust into a bad situation, a position where she had to make choices and sacrifices. He berated himself constantly knowing that he never should have let her, that he should have been tougher and stronger. "Nice place."

"Thank you, Huck."

"For what?" he asked quickly, he hardly could imagine her saying that because he changed the subject.

"For coming, I … I don't know what else, just being here I guess." She fidgeted with her fitted bed sheet, "It felt good at first, I had never felt so on top of everything and then I started to see things, and hearing sounds…. does it ever stop?" her voice cracked as she spoke, Huck knew better than to answer and tell her the truth. The sounds, the faces and looks of pure torture never went away completely, neither did the desire to torture. "Is that why you're so quiet because the screams never are?" She spoke after a long silence then sighed loudly and covered her face, "I have all these words and emotions inside of me and I want to let them out, but who would care or understand." She slouched down on the bed and kept her eyes trained on her mirror, she folded her arms across her chest and stared at his image in the mirror as well. Huck could tell by the way her eyes were jumping that she would be frightened for quite some time and that she would need help. "I'm scared, Huck."

"I know." He said after a moment of silence. Deep down Quinn knew that Huck probably did understand, he had been in the same boat many times over and there probably was no one who came and held his hand through it. They were Gladiators in suits, so why was he coming to help her? For a moment she wondered who the super spy really was and what he had lost to get here. There was a deep sadness and confusion about Huck, he could hack into government servers but he still seemed unsure about himself.

"How long are you going to be here?"

"As long as it takes." She nodded, and slid down onto her bed and closed her eyes. There was something about Huck that made her feel safe, even though he didn't exactly scream 'normal' but who was she to judge? Didn't she torture a man this week? Hadn't she made a man call out for his mother and every God that existed? There was nothing normal about her now. "Don't think about it so much."

Quinn shook the thoughts away and drifted off to sleep, when she woke up she smelled coffee. It was the quickest way to get her up since she started working for Olivia Pope. Quinn could hear pacing as she woke up, at first she thought about Gideon but knew that that wasn't possible, not anymore.

"What's wrong, Huck?" Quinn blinked her eyes open and saw light just started to trickle through her bedroom window, it was still early in the morning.

"Olivia. It's Olivia." He kept repeating that as he paced. Quinn squinted at the television that had Olivia's face plastered all over it. Quinn's eyes bulged as she saw Olivia's name and the bold red letters attached to it. "It's Olivia."

"Shit." Quinn cursed as she tripped over her own feet when rushing out of the bed. "We have to get ready and go and we need a plan, fast!" Huck handed Quinn a shirt, pants, bra and panties. "Thanks, Huck." She slammed the door shut as she rushed into the bathroom, Huck heard the shower turn on moments later. He stared at the bathroom door for a long time before making his way into her living room. Huck worried about Quinn, he knew Olivia could handle herself, at least he thought she could. The door to the bathroom flew open and Quinn walked into the living room minutes later with a pair of shoes in her hand. "Let's go! I know Harrison and Abby are already there." Quinn slipped on her brown shoes and rushed out the door; Huck grabbed his bag off the floor and followed behind her. "We're going to handle this."

"That's what I worry about."

* * *

**Author's Note: I imagine that if Huck knew he couldn't torture Billy Chambers for Olivia then he would at least try to be there for Quinn since she didn't understand the responsibility she took on without weighing the consequences properly. It's sweet to me because you can only squeeze so much fluff out of these two characters before it becomes too OOC. **


	23. Doing Something Hot

**Author's Note: This one has a bit of Adult content so if you don't like that, then don't read it. If you're under the age of 17, or 18, or whatever it is where you live, then don't read. I tried not to get too OOC but it's hard with these two. Enjoy.**

**Doing Something Hot.**

The first time she found the cameras she assumed that this would probably be the last time she found any tech gear in her apartment but he would always return and put up more. This time had been the final straw, hadn't she did everything to stay in his good graces? In the past few year she hadn't lied to him about a thing, actually she had been a little too honest with him at times. She wondered why he kept spying on her? Because he was Huck, that's why. If he wanted to watch then she would give him a show, if he really wanted to know what she was up to then she would show him. She removed the cameras from the kitchen, walk-in area, and her closet, luckily he placed none in the bathroom but she knew that was only because he wouldn't get a good footage. She left the camera in her bedroom and headed into the bathroom, he would get a hell of a show.

Quinn got ready to put her plan into action and waited until the right time to figure out when he would be watching. Once everything was set she looked out the window to see a black car pulling up near her apartment.

* * *

Huck stuck to his ritual and pulled up to her apartment, he still kept an eye on Quinn to make sure she hadn't gotten into too much trouble. Every camera she found she would remove and he would end up replacing them once a week. As he signed on, he noticed all the cameras had been removed but one. The one in her bedroom, he looked at his watch and then up at her window where a light was still on. She should have been preparing for bed, he looked at his laptop and froze.

She was walking from the bathroom to her bedroom and that wasn't weird, but she was wearing a silk robe. Normally she would wear pajamas or something but she never came to bed like _that_. She turned off the lights, he looked up at the window and then back to his screen. The camera adjusted to the darkness of the room and she slipped off the robe and placed it in her closet. He could see the smooth lines of her body, she was definitely naked. He hoped she wasn't having company. She climbed to the top of the bed and laid against the pillows. He shouldn't have been looking at all, but her body was entrancing, the smooth skin and the curves on her body wouldn't allow him to look away.

He watched as she slowly began to tease herself, and unknowingly was teasing him too. She used one hand and caressed her nipples gently as the other hand slid down her body, he watched as she spread her legs and rubbed herself gently. His eyes jumped each time her hips rose off the bed from her personal pleasure and torture. He couldn't think, all he could do was watch. There was no wrong or right, no hate or anger, just Quinn. He gasped as he watched her two perfect fingers slip inside, and suddenly the car was too small and too hot. His pants felt two sizes too small, he closed the laptop and placed it under his seat before opening the car door and standing on two unsteady legs.

* * *

The knock at the door was loud and she almost forgot that she was doing it to get back at Huck for his spying. She stepped into the bathroom first before walking to the door in her silk robe. It was Huck and he looked flustered, almost like he couldn't breathe, and she couldn't help but look smug. Oh, she thought he might have watched for a minute or two and then turned it off but he enjoyed the whole show

"Are you busy?" he asked, she watched how he adjusted the front of his jeans and knew she got to him.

"I was doing something, but it can wait." She allowed him to step inside, as soon as she closed the door he forced her to turn around and pressed her against the door."What are you doing here?"

"I think you know exactly what I'm doing here." He pressed his body against hers, "You knew."

"You shouldn't have kept putting cameras in my home."

"I was ... being cautious." The desirous look in his eyes was too strong, it made her knees feel weak and she knew that if they crossed this line there was no going back. They had hurt each other, lied, and still tried to make things better but if they did this then there would be a lot more at stake. More than privacy. He leaned in further, pressing his hips against hers and heard her moan slightly. She tilted her head up and pressed her lips against his softly, her hands pulled at the edge of his shirt and started to pull it up.

"If we do this, we can't go back." She pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it, she wasn't sure where and didn't care either.

"Things changed a long time ago." He pulled apart the thin belt holding her robe together and stared down at her body in amazement.

"Things are going to get weird." She used her hand and tilted his head so that his eyes were focused on her.

"They were already weird, at least now we have a real reason as to why." That's more than enough for her, she slipped her arms through her robe and allowed it to drop to the floor. He grabbed her by the hips and picked her up, her legs immediately wrapped around his waist as he walked to her bedroom. His hands touch her in ways that she's never felt, and the same mouth that yelled and curse her bring her over the edge too many times. He's gentle and he's rough, he's the perfect blend of soft-hardness that she needs. She meets his every need, he doesn't have to guide her for long as she already knows him so well, she moves against him and manipulates his body in ways he's hasn't felt in years. When they're bodies are too tired to continue this passionate dance they stop and lay side by side, a million questions lay between them but mainly they question where to go from here? Are they friends, again? Are they more than friends? Are they both ready for a commitment like that? It seemed much simpler hours ago when they nothing more than a frenzy of limbs and primal needs.

"What are we doing?" she asked, a still silence stood between them for a very long time.

"I'm not sure..." he answered honestly, when she looked at him she noticed they shared the same confused expression she wondered what she had gotten herself into.

"I don't think we can just be friends after that, I mean I can try but-"

"No, I understand. I just don't know right now... I haven't been this calm in a very long time and it's making it hard to think."

"I understand." she felt around for his hand, she felt sated and her body was still humming from the pleasure. "Are you going to keep spying on me?"

"Is this going to be my reward every time?"

"Shut up." she laughed and felt his fingers intertwine with hers. In that moment things were fine, he was sated and playful, it felt like they were in a different world, in different lives. "We'll figure this out."

"I know." he yawned and she felt his hand loosen in her own then she heard the heavy sound of him breathing, she knew he was asleep. There would be other times to talk about what they were, she was surprised by her thoughts but she knew there were only two courses of action; attack it head on or act like it never happened and she knew she couldn't pretend they hadn't done anything. As she drifted off to sleep she decided she might keep the tiny camera in her bedroom.

* * *

**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed it. I do enjoy your reviews, favs & follows.**

**Nappo - I'm glad you enjoyed it. I sense that Quinn is a bit of an overachiever and she would be way in over head with a wedding. I'm sure Huck wouldn't want her stressed out, and Olivia wouldn't allow her to stress out. **

**wickedlyweird - Thanks, I really appreciate it. **

**Guest(s) - I'm glad you're enjoying them, thanks for reviewing. **


	24. Doing Something Ridiculous

**Doing Something Ridiculous**

"Are we doing this or not?"

"I'm not sure, Quinn, I mean it sounded fine in the beginning but now..."

"You're not scared are you?"

"Is this your attempt at peer pressure?"

"No, I was never good at that... come on, we're hurting no one, except Reston which we agreed was the point of this."

"If he comes after Olivia..."

"And if he personally come after her I'm sure you'll be right there. This is a way we can get back at him without being prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law." Huck looked down at the steering wheel and then back at Quinn and nodded his head, they were both dressed in black from head to toe, he watched as she pulled the ski-mask over her face and he was turned on a bit, oddly enough. Maybe it was the excited look in her eye that made his blood rush a little faster. They both planned everything out earlier in the day, when he found out that Reston used Olivia he wanted to get back at him, even kill him but it was Quinn that calmed him down. She held the sides of his face and told him that she had a plan. This was her plans. They were going to egg Senator Reston's house. She opened her car door and he followed after her, they crept across the lawn and he spotted the camera, he threw an egg directly at the camera first before starting to throw them at the window.

"See, much better." Quinn launched an egg towards the top window and watched as the yellow yolk slid down the window.

"What if he finds out?"

"He's not going to find out, besides, I handled this."

"What do you mean?" he stopped throwing the eggs and watched as she pulled a can of spray paint out of nowhere. "What are you doing?"

"Getting him back." He was frozen on the lawn watching as she drew random zigzag patterns all over the front of his house, she spray painted a bullseye right on his front door. "Fun."

"Any other plans?"

"Nope." She threw one more egg and watched as a light flickered on upstairs. Huck and Quinn ran across the lawn into their car, Senator Reston was quicker than they gave him credit for.

"What the hell? You crazy kids! You egged my house, I'm gonna-" Quinn watched as he ranted and raved and dropped a few curses in between. Lights flickered on in the houses near his the louder he got. As they drove away Quinn threw an egg that hit him right in the forehead and laughed as he yelled out of pure rage.

"We're never doing that again, you shouldn't piss off Senators."

"I didn't piss him off, some crazy hormone driven teenagers did, you heard him." He could see her barely veiled laughter break free, he had to admit it was funny to see Reston like that.

"That was _ridiculous_."

"It was_ fun_, besides don't you feel a bit better? One for the gladiators, right?"

"We just egged his house, Quinn. That was low."

"And using Olivia wasn't? He deserved something in return for that."

"Yeah, he did."

"But not murder or torture."

"That's debatable."

"True."

"Now we're vandals."

"One more thing to add to list, right?"

"How many times have you done this?"

"Honestly, more times than I'm proud of."

"I never took you for a rebel, you seem more of a silent overachiever."

"Well being at Olivia Pope and Associates will change that, right?"

"Right.

* * *

"_If you have any idea on the whereabouts on these young vandals then please call the number at the bottom of the screen_." Abby and Harrison watched the television and couldn't help but laugh as the loop of Senator Reston yelling with egg dripping down his face continued to replay. Quinn and Huck walked into the conference room and froze staring at the screen, they expected news to break but not this soon.

"You guys see this, Reston literally has egg on his face." Abby laughed as she muted the television, Quinn handed Abby her coffee slowly as she stared at the loop.

"He had it coming." Quinn said while sitting in her traditional spot, Huck followed right behind her.

"Justice_ is_ served in a higher court apparently." Olivia stated while walking into the conference room and staring at the footage. "Let's get started guys." Throughout the briefing Olivia's eyes kept flitting back to the television and staring at the loop of Reston and his unbridled anger. Quinn knew that it was pretty immature to egg his house but it was better than Huck hurting Senator Reston, if being ridiculous is what it took to keep him sane then so be it she'd be as ridiculous as she could be.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Thanks for the Reviews guys! Hopefully you enjoyed this prompt.**


	25. Complicated

**Complicated.**

Things were complicated, and that's the only way to explain them. They're close, closer than Fitz and I at times. He smiles at her, scolds her, and at other times I wonder how close they've become. He loves her, he's told me in few words that he loves her and that scares me. If it scares me then I know it scares him, and he's going to find a reason to not love her. I remember hearing him say those words when he thought they were alone.

_You don't fix me._

Hadn't Fitz told me the same thing. In a different context but it was the same, and not the same. And that's why things were complicated. No one could understand what those two had found, and I didn't want to dive too far but it was more than love and deeper than sex, and that was frightening. They were intimate without touching, and I worried about Huck and Quinn. They both were very complicated, had they crossed a line they shouldn't? I know she loves him too, she doesn't have to say it because it's all over her. His words mean the world to her and they have the power to break her, does he know that? Is he aware of the power he holds over her? She would go over the edge for me, but I know she would do the same for Huck just as quickly if not quicker. If he asked or even hinted that he wanted something more than friendship, or that he felt something deeper than mutual respect, she would fall right into his hands as if she's not already there. As if I haven't seen the looks he gives her, and the way she stares at him. It's complicated.

They're complicated and they need me. But honestly, I don't know what to make of them. When that line is crossed even I won't be able to save them. They're toeing that line dangerously, just as I toed that line, ignoring the what ifs and the odds against them. I worry about them both, I worry that he will break her with a few words, or that she will break him by giving up on him. Quinn has more faith in Huck than I do and I didn't think that was possible. But faith can only take you so far and this wasn't a fairytale and they were unlikely characters to have a happy ending. Happy endings were already rare and the odds were stacked against them. He was no mayor and she was no jam maker. They were gladiators and eventually gladiators were forced to fight each other. I hoped that didn't happen and that when it came that they would sort their feelings out. The very complicated feelings.

He won't even look at her. He won't sit next to her. His eye contact is limited, but I see those brief moments when his eyes look at her taking in the moments where she's busy, thinking too hard, not noticing the way he misses her. If we weren't friends, and I didn't know him, I would assume he was just glancing but it was more than that. She gives him the same looks except she doesn't care, if it was possible to care less she would. Her adoration for Huck is so pure and naked, it's frightening. Is he ready for that? Is she ready for him? The only man that's made her light up like a hundred watt light bulb by saying good morning, and the only woman that can understand him and crack the surface of what Huck is and understand him. I see it. I can see it so plainly. If I wasn't in the same space? If I wasn't struggling the same way I would chalk it up to me being nosy. No, they were unknowingly in love, and that was complicated.

They were complicated.

When everything else was obvious, they were complicated.

It was my job to figure this out and I got the funny feeling I was running out of time.

**Author's Note: Ran out of reasonable prompts so I wrote something, hopefully you enjoyed it from Olivia's POV.**


	26. Guardian

**Warning: Season 3 Spoilers.**

* * *

**Guardian Angel. **

It doesn't matter where she goes she always feels him. When she turns or tries to find him, he's never there. It's a something she's come to accept, the feeling of being watched, and she wonders if it's for her protection or his. It definitely scared her in the beginning, but he never stepped forward or tried to hurt her. So she was accepting the way he watched from a distance, he could be right behind her and she would never know. A part of her didn't want to know, as much as it piqued her curiosity she knew it was better to not know what he would do. The idea of being slammed against a rusty heater with pliers thrust into her mouth didn't feel too welcoming.

It's when she's walking from her car to her house that he makes himself known. She hadn't even seen the guy coming towards her but Huck did, he always did and she turned to watch them struggle. She closes her eyes when she hears Huck snap the guys neck, that bone crunching sound has become more common in her life than it should have ever been. He stares at her from under the yellow-orange glow of the street streetlight, he's breathing harder and the flash of the temporary rage that took over is frightening and inviting but she knows that chapter of her life is over. No more questions, just the eery familiar feeling of being watched. Even in this suspended moment in time where they're just staring at each other she knows that he could have taken that guy down without her ever noticing, he wanted her to notice.

Is it time?

Will there ever be a good time to talk about... them or about what happened?

When she's safe inside her apartment with the door locked her phone rings. It's endearing and frightening how well he can time her movements, and how accurate he is in his spying. She knows it's better to just answer it than to pretend that it's someone else, because it's not anyone else, it's Huck.

"Hello."

"You need to be careful, I may not always be there."

"Why are you there at all?" she asked, partially curious and partially bitter. Why was he always so close and far away? Why had things always been like this for them? It was frustrating but she vowed to never let it bring her to tears again. She can't hear a sound at all, not even him breathing but she knows he's there. "I'm sorry, that was rude. Thank you, I didn't see him coming towards me."

"You're welcome." For a few seconds there's an awkward tension in the air. She knows he didn't call her to say that. He wants to say something else, he has to because this isn't how Huck functions. There's a rhyme and a reason for most things he did, and ringing her up doesn't seem to be something he did out of pure pleasure. "We need to talk."

"We've needed to talk for a very long time."

"Yes, we have." He doesn't have to say a word for her to understand that he's struggling with what they need to address. "I'm not sorry."

"I noticed."

"Just be quiet, for once, be quiet." Quinn nods her head as if he's standing right there, maybe out of habit, or possibly because he's watching her from somewhere. "I'm not sorry but I do feel..." he struggled with his word, "Strange about how we left things. Somethings that I said I did mean, and other things I didn't mean to say, but I was angry at you, and then angry at myself." He exhaled deeply, "I've been trying to work up the courage to talk to you for months but it was hard."

"Harder than snapping a man's neck?"

"It's not easy telling a person you love that you were wrong." Quinn is rendered speechless for the first time and she hadn't expected him to be working up to saying that. She had felt something other than undying adoration for him, but she never knew how he felt and a part of her didn't want to. If he felt the same then that meant that things would become weird, but it seemed that they were going to be weird anyway. "I led you into this and-"

"But you didn't, I made the choice to do what I did you didn't have anything to do with it."

"I did, I encouraged it, and I shouldn't have. It's too late for me but it's not too late for you."

"It's never too late for you, Huck." she spoke honestly, "You're... you. You can do anything."

"You_ really_ think so?" He sound partially amused and partially bitter. "You're a good woman, Quinn."

"And you're a good man, Huck." She wonders why she feels this sea of calm rushing over her. She hasn't been this content in a very long time. Quinn also wonders where they stand now, she knows that they're not friends but they're not enemies either. "So... what... what are we? Do you hate me or..."

"I don't hate you." he says it calmly, and it's not to placate her or to help him sleep easier either. It's pure honesty and it's something neither of them have had enough of in their life. "But I've hurt you and-"

"Yes, you did hurt me but I hurt you, too. I lied to you."

"Why?"

"I was scared."

"Fear hasn't stopped you from doing anything before."

"I never killed anyone before! I hate to hit squirrels with my car and I killed that man and I tried... I tried to call but you wouldn't pick up and..." It feels like she's reliving the terror again, the pain of it all and the absolute dread that devoured her whole. Charlie's words rung in her ears clear as the day he said them. **_Huck would be disappointed in you_**. She wipes away the tears she hadn't even realized were climbing down her cheek, "I'm sorry, I'm babbling and.."

"Don't be." It calms her in a way that only Huck can, just two words from him can change everything. "Are you alright?"

"No, no I'm not. But I will be fine, eventually"

"Good." she moves from her spot where she was frozen during their conversation, she put away her purse and headed into the kitchen. "Can I... Would it be fine... I'm just trying to say could I.."

"You can come over if that's what you're asking." She hears three firm knocks at the door, and when she opens the door he looks nervous, ans she feels just as nervous as he looks. Quinn isn't use to him being nervous, he always seems so sure but she realizes that she's the reason he's nervous.

"Hi..." he says it in a way that takes her breath away, how can a common greeting do that? Maybe it's the naked emotion on his face, and she can tell he's missed her just as much as she missed him. She lowers her phone to her side and he does the same.

"Hi..." she repeats in a shaky voice, how can you one person break her down and rebuild her so quickly? She bridges the gap between them and throws herself in his arms and hugs him, and his arms wrap around her and holds her tightly. "I'm so sorry, Huck." She chants it into his chest repeatedly as she wets his shirt with her tears.

"Me too." he whispers it so only she can hear it, and she knows he means it. For this moment in time they hold each other and feel whole again, because they've managed to find something in each other that they might not be able to find again. Instead of letting it disappear like dust in the wind, they try to hold onto it like a fleeting dream. There's a lot that's left unsaid between them but they know they have time now, more than enough time to make things right again.

* * *

**Author's Note: The prompt called for one character to watch over another and this was the best course of action. Thank you all for the reviews, favs & follows.**


	27. You're Doing It Wrong

**You're doing it wrong.**

"You're doing it wrong." Huck stepped behind Quinn and grabbed her arms. "Twist with your punch."

"Well it's easier said than done."

"Just do it." he released an exasperated sigh and guided her movements. "See, that's much better."

"Fine, let me practice on you." Quinn joked.

"Alright." he said while guiding her movements.

"I was kidding, Huck. That was a joke."

"No, you're right, you need practice."

"Are you going to hit me back?"

"No, I just want you to learn how to throw a punch correctly, I'll see if you can actually make it connect." Quinn watched as he released her arms and stepped around to face her. "Sometime today would be nice." Quinn threw her punch, he dodged it stepped around her. "You did twist when you threw the punch but it was wild. You need concise and controlled movements. Your target won't be as nice as me." Quinn threw another punch, he caught her wrist and stepped around her arm and into her personal space. "You're doing pretty good for a beginner."

"This isn't the first time I've gotten into a fight."

"You haven't been fighting B613 agents have you?"

"No."

"Good, I was a bit worried." He stepped back again, "You're doing it right, but move quicker." Quinn lunged at him and he dodged her blows but he was surprised to see how well she moved her feet as he sidestepped each blow. "Good. Watch your feet."

"What?" Huck dropped low and kicked her feet out from underneath her. "You said you weren't going to hit me."

"I didn't _hit_ you." he wiped away the sweat on his forehead.

"You're playing dirty."

"They're going to play dirty." Huck watched she stood again and came at him again and again, she began to anticipate his movements and he couldn't be prouder, but he was scared. If it just took a bit of time then she was better than most people gave her credit for. Quinn swept her foot low and Huck jumped over her foot and sidestepped her punches. "That's not fair."

"Don't worry, you're doing fine." she nodded her head and began to unwrap her hands.

"I did it right?"

"Yes. Don't sound so shocked. You have it a bit easier, most of the agents are male and when they do attack you have it easier."

"You mean I can kick them in their-" Quinn grinned from eaer to ear as she soaked up the new information. All was fair in love and fighting.

"Yes."

"Can I practice on you?" she asked and immediately regretted it, her mouth got ahead of her mind again.

"Not if you value your life." Quinn would leave that conversation for another day, for now she was happy knowing she had some of the basics down.

**Author's Note: Doesn't really fit anywhere but I imagine Huck would show Quinn a few things.**


	28. Secrets

**Secrets**

Huck walked into his apartment after another busy day at work, he had hardly been home since working on their new case. Now that he had the time he would enjoy sitting down and just relaxing. He almost slipped and fell on a piece of paper on the floor, maybe the mailman slipped a sheet of paper under the door again. He picked it up slowly as he turned on the lights, it wasn't mail, it was a picture. A very clear picture of Becky sitting in a car in a motel parking lot.

"I think fair is fair." Quinn said from the other room, he aimed his gun towards the living room. "I mean, I lied and lost a tooth. You let your girlfriend ruin my life, and not even a tiny slap on the wrist."

"Quinn, you don't know anything about this." He stepped inside and saw her standing there waiting on him, unarmed and he wondered if anyone was waiting in the wings for him. "

"That's funny, I think I know a whole hell of a lot about this. After everything happened, I started to think about my life and when it changed and I went back. Back to the beginning." Huck kept his gun trained on her, he watched as she moved from the center of the room and walked towards the window. "That is what Olivia would do, and what you do." He hadn't expected her to ever find out, but he hadn't been this sloppy at all. "I took a trip back home and got the footage, I know you thought you checked and double checked but you missed this feed, apparently they keep it on DVD for security reasons."

"Quinn, you don't understand."

"I think you're right, I don't think I understand. So I'm giving you a chance to explain."

"I don't have to explain anything to you, you don't reserve that right to make demands like that."

"Why is it that I never have any of the power? Why is it that it's always me who finds out too late? Was that role playing for you guys? Did you watch as she blew Jesse's body to pieces?" He could see her swallow deeply, she was trying to push the harsh memory back into the dark corner of her mind.

"Quinn, I had nothing to do with that, you know that." he slowly lowered his gun, he knew by the slight tick in his jaw that he would be tempted to shoot her if she kept talking.

"No, I don't. I don't know that. I trusted you for some reason, and I knew it was too good to be true. No one is that perfect, everyone has a secret, I mean... your girlfriend watched from the wings while you carried my unconscious body."

"I didn't even know her then, Quinn. You think I cared enough about you then to stage something like that?"

"Nice diversion, but I'm not falling for that. No, I know you don't and probably have never cared for me 'like that'" He narrowed his eyes into tiny slits as she used finger quotes while continuing to stare out the window. "Besides we all know that if Olivia told you, you would do it."

"In a heartbeat."

"So you did."

"Did what?"

"You're not dumb, don't sell your short right now."

"I'm really tempted to end this."

"Me too."

"What?"

"You heard me, do it. My back is turned, do it. It would be easy, why not right here?" She raised her hand slowly to the back of her neck and pointed to the spot where her skull and spinal chord met. "Quick and easy, clean up should be a breeze." Huck looked down and realized she already staged it.

"Olivia didn't tell me to kill you, or do anything, you're looking into something you don't understand. I got my orders and followed them, Kate wasn't even-"

"Kate, is that her name?" He could see her smirking reflection in the glass.

"Yes, but it doesn't matter now." Huck moved towards her slowly, he made sure she heard his footsteps, he didn't want to frighten her. "It's over now."

"Huck, it won't ever be over." Quinn turned slowly from her position as he advanced her. "I wish it could be over, I wish you would have left me in that motel room and then it would really be over, wouldn't it? That's the only way it can ever be over."

"So what? You want me to apologize."

"I know you won't apologize, you don't think you've done anything wrong."

"You're implying that I have."

"Huck, I just need closure. No, that's a lie." She stepped into his personal space, and for the first time ever he backed away from her. "I need to know you're a monster, I need you to be capable of doing that. I want to know that you're bad and that you can't be rehabilitated. But you're not, even now you're not."

"So you think I'm going to let you walk out of here"

"Yes." Quinn stepped around him, he grabbed her forearm and yanked her back in front of him. "Let me go."

"Why did you go back home?" He noticed the way her eyes fell to the floor before she yanked away from him and he allowed her. When he heard the door slam shut he felt ten times more anxious than when he first heard her voice. She wasn't his responsibility anymore, so why did he feel guilt gnawing at him? She hadn't come here to kill him, she wanted to talk to him. To blame him. But blame him for what? He knew she would never fully get over Cytron but what encouraged her to look into it again? Why the hell did she go back? There was nothing there for her except...

_Why is it that I never have any of the power? Why is it that it's always me who finds out too late?_

_I started to think about my life and when it changed and I went back. Back to the beginning. That is what Olivia would do, and what you do.  
_

_I took a trip back home._

Her words ghosted over him and everything began to settle into place. Her father was dead. Ray Dwyer was dead and she needed someone to blame, anyone, even him. He thought he effectively cut off his emotions for Quinn but they hit him full force and he stumbled back against the wall. He was dead and she was alone, really alone. Her sarcasm, anger and quips were really covering the pain she was attempting to bury. He heard the sound of a car flying down the street, he remembered her words.

_No one is that perfect, everyone has a secret_.

He removed his gun from his waist and sat it down as he slid down the wall and stared at the picture. She needed to blame him, or somebody, for everything that's happened to her up until this point. The man she loved and trusted more than anyone else in the world had not only given up on her, but he was dead.

_I need to know you're a monster, I need you to be capable of doing that. I want to know that you're bad, that you can't be rehabilitated. But you're not, even now you're not._

The words haunted him as he stared out into open space remembering everything. She wanted him to be a monster, because deep down inside she couldn't love a monster. She could turn her back on a monster, a monster would have shot her while her back was turned but he hadn't. Instead, Huck put away his gun and attempted to talk to her. He closed his eyes slowly and could feel himself being torn between choosing to forget his dark realization or going to find her. Quinn was not well, and that hurt him. But why did it hurt him _this_ much? She was a traitor, and she betrayed them so why had he let her go? Why didn't he shoot her? A small voice he thought silenced long ago spoke up.

_**Because you care about her, go after her.**_

When he found her car it was parked on the side of an empty street in the construction district. He approached her car slowly, the driver side door flew open and she was waving a gun.

"Put that away."

"No... what are you doing here." The gun shook in her hand he knew she was struggling getting her nerves together.

"He's dead, isn't he, Quinn?" The gun fell to the ground with a soft thud, and he approached her slowly. Quinn's brown eyes were wide and full of pain and shock and the closer he got he knew that she was definitely not alright and she was in no condition to be by herself right now. When he hugged her she didn't hug him back immediately, it was a slow at first. She raised her arms and wrapped them around his torso gently

"It always use to be us, y'know?" She spoke softly into his ear, the ghostly whisper would be missed by most untrained ears. "Now it's just me." He held her on the empty street and felt his heart drop at her words. As long as father was alive she felt the twinkle of hope that maybe one day things would go back to the way they use to be, but now things were different. "I'm really alone."

"No, you're not." She looked up at him blinking away the tears, "I'm here." Tears continued to flow down her cheeks as she looked into his eyes. How was she able to weasel her way back into his life this easy? She wasn't a weasel, he reminded himself, she was Quinn and she was hurting. The only connection to who she use to be and her normalcy had died, and that meant her identity as Lindsay Dwyer was truly dead. "I'm here, Lindsay." She sobbed into his chest and all he could do is hold her and he'd stand here all night if he has to. He won't let her lose herself a second time. He knows all too well the pain of losing the people he cares about, and that's a secret she'll never find out.

* * *

**Author Notes: So Quinn finds out what Huck's been hiding but she's hiding something too but can't hide it for too long. The prompt called for exposing secrets so that was fun. It always seems that Father's with complicated relationships with their kids is a theme on Scandal and an interesting one. Thanks for the favs, follows & reviews.**


	29. Perspective

***Season 3 Spoilers. **

**Perspective**

The first time Harrison noticed it, he didn't really notice it at all. Huck watched Olivia and Quinn talk while he waited with his keys in his hands. Huck was staring in the general area, and Harrison noticed how he stopped spinning his keys when Quinn laughed, and he thought it was odd. But it probably was nothing, it was just Huck being Huck.

The second time he thought it was odd, but he knew that Huck watches over everyone, he's like their unofficial big brother. Harrison was coming out of his office and he noticed that Quinn was on one end of the couch and Huck was on the other. That in itself isn't odd, it's the fact that Quinn was nibbling on her pen and Huck was watching her, and looked curious. It took Huck a minute to turn away from Quinn and focus back on whatever is on his laptop. Huck looked up slowly and noticed Harrison staring at him. For a split second Huck looks like he's been caught but before Harrison can even decipher the real meaning of the look it's already gone and Huck was glued to the hacker code on the screen, again. Harrison isn't sure if Huck was interested in what Quinn was doing or just Quinn. He pushes it to the side, it's not his business and he knows Huck and knows that he's just making sure she's not messing up. The nagging image of Huck watching the way she nibbled on the end of the pen was stuck in his mind.

The third time it's obvious. Too obvious. Huck and Quinn are going off to do Huck-and-Quinn-type things but she needed to grab something out of the refrigerator, and Harrison was passing through when he spotted him, he paused and saw Huck checking Quinn out. It's obvious, very obvious, maybe because he's a man or just because Huck thinks no one else is watching. Harrison's eyes look to where Huck's eyes are glued, Quinn's bent over trying to get something out of the refrigerator. Maybe it's the fishnet stockings and heels. Maybe it's the way she's swinging her hips. Harrison isn't sure, he doesn't want to know either but what he does know is Huck is very interested. Harrison coughed and Huck snapped his head in his direction, and by the shocked and shameful look it's no secret that he's been caught. Harrison shakes his head and chuckles to himself as he walks away. It kind of makes sense, they would work out in their own little weird way. He let's this stay on his mind a bit longer than he should.

The fourth time he feels bad. He knows how it feels to stop once you've started. Harrison needed Huck's help with searching for some files, he couldn't pull the right strings with the lady downtown for their client and he wondered if Huck could just hack in and check. Huck's door is rarely cracked, it's either open or close but never cracked like this, and he just walks in. Harrison wasn't sure why he didn't knock, he knows he should have and immediately regrets forgetting that common courtesy they all share at Olivia Pope and Associates. Harrison wasn't entirely sure on what he walked in on but by the way they jump apart when he looked up from his thick file and started to speak, it's obvious something they wanted to do and couldn't do in front of him.

"I have a question, but it can wait." Harrison tried to walk awat quickly.

"No, it's fine, we're finished." The heated look Quinn gives Huck reveals that that's far from the truth. Harrison feels bad because if there are two people who deserve momentary happiness, it's them.

The fifth time Harrison can admit he was eavesdropping, there had been an odd tension surrounding them. They were in the conference room alone when he hears both of them from the kitchen.

"I'm trying... not to ask questions but-"

"Then don't!"

"I'm worried, someone needs to be worried about you! Why can't you just let someone care?! Why do you think you have to go through this alone?!"

"You don't understand." he speaks softly.

"Make me understand then." She speaks firmly, and Harrison isn't entirely sure what this about but he's never heard Huck raise his voice to Quinn. That worried him and he would step in if he needed to. For now he'll just keep his ears perked. Harrison was up on his feet and heading towards the conference room when he hears papers and a few other objects falling on the floor, he remembers Huck's catlike reflexes and worried about what he might do to her. Harrison's fears are immediately silenced as he stops just outside of the conference room. The papers are scattered all over the floor along with a few pens and folders, but Quinn was sitting on top of the table with Huck positioned between her legs and her arms were wrapped around his neck pulling him closer as they kissed.

"Not on the table." Harrison says purposely interrupting their moment, if they're going to do that then they can take it somewhere else. Huck stepped back slowly from Quinn and watches as Harrison turned and struts purposely into his office. As he sat at his desk he ponders what this means for them. The way they had been acting since Billy Chambers had been odd, but they were odd, but he thought this moment would have happened sooner. It's a while after Quinn was fired that he wonders how Huck did it. How was he able to do that to her? It was obvious he loved her, or was in love with her. How could he come back to work day after day knowing the moments they shared together, and how he's able to hold onto those memories with out going crazier than he already is? Harrison and Huck already had limited conversations but he stopped in front of his office and was no longer able to hold his tongue.

"I know why you did it, trust me I totally get it. But how?"

"How what?" Huck asked, he kept his eyes glued to the screen.

"How do you keep coming back?" Huck's eyes stop looking at the code and his fingers freeze for a moment.

"Olivia needs me, and as long as she needs me I'll keep coming."

"What about Quinn?"

"What about her?" Harrison sighed loudly at Huck's nonchalance.

"What do you mean what about her? You loved her."

"You don't_ know_ that."

"I think I do."

"Just because I looked at her, made conversation and eye contact doesn't mean we were in love. I've done the same thing with all of you guys." Harrison notices how Huck begins to type faster and faster.

"Well you weren't swapping spit with us on the conference table either, were you?" Harrison snapped, Huck closed his eyes and slid back from his desk, Harrison noticed the way his jaw ticked.

"You don't know everything that happened."

"I can believe that, but don't act like... like it's ok."

"I never said it was ok."

"You also never said you didn't love her either." If there's one thing Harrison can spot, it's when people are trying to talk around the subject, he could see that easily in the superspy. "How do you keep coming back knowing..."

"Knowing what?"

"That she still needs you."

"I don't know." Huck looks down at the floor under his feet, Harrison knows he's telling the truth. He wonders if Huck is answering both question and he knows he probably is, and it's not the one he's expecting but it's the truth. Harrison knows Huck is strong but he wonders if someone like Quinn is enough to break him. She may come across as a mild mannered young woman, but she was strong, defiant, and ruthless when she needed to be. She was smart but obviously Huck was smarter, and he wondered how he tortured someone who he loved. He decided it was time to leave, if it was hurting his head thinking about it then it must have rattled Huck's mind too much. Maybe he shouldn't have said anything at all, but Huck definitely was not alright and Harrison could see that purely from watching. When Harrison turned around he saw Huck sitting in the corner of his office with his legs drawn up to his chest, he wouldn't be alright for quite some time.

**Author's Note: AU I guess, different perspective on their relationship leading up to Season 3. Thanks for the Favs, follows and reviews.**


	30. Midnight

**Author's Note: Oh, I'm fine just had a bit of writer's block and went through many prompts before choosing this one. I have one last prompt left. I do have another Huckleberry Quinn fic in the process. Thanks for reading.**

* * *

**Midnight**

There was something odd between them and it was making things weird and it needed to be explored. They needed to know what this thing was between them and if it would work. It had began to manifest itself slowly with touches that lingered too long, an unnecessary amount of eye contact, and a plethora of awkward silences. Of course, she brought it up because she knew Huck would never talk about it, he wouldn't assume that she was feeling what he was feeling.

"There's something weird between us and if it's just me you can say it's just me and I'll drop it but—"

"It's not just you." he says it bluntly and quickly.

"I think we should just see what it is between us."

"That doesn't sound like a good idea."

"If it's nothing then we can chalk it up as just a mistake and forget about it, but we owe it to each other to explore it and not just end up continuing to tip toe around it."

"Are you sure?" he asked, and she knew that she was ready to explore that feeling that makes her antsy around him.

"Of course I'm sure."

"I like you, I know I like you. You're smart, sometimes too smart, and thoughtful, sometimes too thoughtful. You always put your best foot forward, and you don't give up, I'm not sure if that's a good thing. Recently, I started to like you in ways that I shouldn't like you."

"Why can't you like me... however you like me?"

"I haven't... My life hasn't been great, everything I had was taken from me," She watched as his hands tightened on the steering wheel as he tries to remember. "I can't let them take you from me and I won't let you go once I have you. Happiness always comes at a price."

"You think I'd make you happy?"

"I know you would make me happy, but see... that's why this can't happen." He pushing the key into the ignition and the engine rumbled.

"You're afraid of being happy?"

"I'm afraid of losing you. I'm afraid of them getting to you and me getting to you."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not a good person, Quinn." he began to drive down the empty street. The orange glow of the street lights passed them as they turned onto a busy street. "I don't want you trying to understand what I am and end up losing yourself in me."

"You're not giving me enough credit."

"I know if we cross the line we're already tip toeing that you will lose yourself in me. I also want you to know that I'm a man, and not a project."

"I don't think you're a—"

"I just want you to know that I'm not a project, you can't just put me down when you're bored or when I don't do what you want me to do."

"I won't, I promise." He turned to see her giving him that look of pure honesty and devotion. He wondered if she knew what that look does to him? It's the look of someone that would walk directly into hell with him, no matter the consequences. What does she see in him? What does she want from him?

"We have until midnight."

"What?"

"Midnight. If we can't sort this out by midnight then I can't—"

"You're giving me a time limit?"

"Yes."

"You're trying to convince yourself that I don't—"

"Midnight." he said again.

* * *

"I like you too." Quinn said while they sat in the restaurant eating chinese food. "You're really smart which is always a plus."

"Yes, the women are just lining up around the block for a tech guy."

"Well hopefully I'm the first one in line." she sipped at the water in her glass, "With that aside, you're funny too."

"I'm funny?" he raised one eyebrow suspiciously.

"Yes, in your own way, you're funny."

"The clock is ticking."

* * *

"I think you think I'm just saying this for whatever reason, but I do mean it, I really like you. I think you get me and while I may not understand you completely—"

"—And you shouldn't—"

"I do like you, alot. You want me to say something dumb—"

"No, I want you to be honest with me. I need complete honesty, and I'm not calling you a liar. I just want you to know what you want from me."

"I don't want anything."

"Quinn, you do want something. It can be acceptance, companionship or something else entirely. Just because you want something doesn't mean it's always a selfish need. I am thoroughly convinced that you do like me, I would have picked up on it if you were lying to me any other time. So I'm asking you again, what do you_ want _from _me_?" He watched as she thought, they sat in the car basking in silence and unanswered questions. "It's OK if you don't know."

"Well I have to know, I only have until midnight." She ran her fingers through her hair and sighed. "You understand me for the most part, even when I don't understand myself you have a few pieces that I don't."

"We're like a puzzle." Huck said softly, he knew that this was what she was trying to say all night long and it was exactly what how he felt.

"Yeah, we're like a puzzle and all our random pieces seem to fit together perfectly."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I think."

"I don't need you to think, I need you to know because once we start this I don't know if I'll let go."

"Well I don't want you to let me go and I won't let you go." She said honestly, she watched how he gripped the steering wheel tightly again.

"Promise?" he whispered gently, she knew that he wouldn't look at her because which ever answer she gave him it would break him. If he knew that she wasn't ready for their relationship to advance he would be hurt, but if she said yes then he knew she would be there and he would take on a new responsibility in her life. She placed her hand on top of his gently trying to console him carefully.

"I promise." He raised his free hand from the steering wheel and lifted her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles gently. "You're not going to treat me like a dainty princess are you?"

"No." He slowly intertwined his fingers with hers and continued to pepper kisses across the backs of her knuckles. "I'm going to treat you like my gladiator."

* * *

**Author's Note: It's suppose to be a take on Cinderella. Sorry about my lateness. Thanks for the reviews**

**Nappo - I don't like Charlie for a lot of reasons but I'm sure if anyone can put Quinn & Huck back together it's Shonda. Also, Quinn doesn't seem a 100% comfortable with Charlie... and it feels off. I dunno... and Charlie might end up dead if he keeps messing with Quinn. Writing Huck & Quinn is difficult because I was never extremely sure of what their relationship, it was always almost sexual. **

**Guest - Thanks for the worries (If that's you) ! It's not stalker-ish, it kicked me into high gear to get this done. I hope your Uncle had a great party and you enjoyed it.**


	31. Husband's Return

**Husband's Return**

This kid was honestly one of the most annoying agents she ever met. They both sat on opposite ends of the table with information spread evenly across the table, and he kept asking her invasive questions. She imagined that if she just ignored him that he woulds top but no, he became bolder and her trigger finger started to itch. It wouldn't be the first time she shot a fellow agent, either.

"Are you hungry, Joseph? I'm a little hungry, we've been working for hours."

"I am hungry, but not for food." The blonde haired, green eyed young man gave her a look of open annoyance. "You haven't answered one of my questions."

"My job is to remove the targets, not answer your stupid questions." Quinn stood up and made her way to the refrigerator. "So I'll ask again, are you hungry?"

"No, no I'm not. I just don't get why no one can crack you open. You walk around Wonderland with your head stuck up your own ass and—"

"—Joseph, let's not have this conversation—"

"And every agent you get quits mysteriously and begs to be reassigned..." Joseph gradually began to raise his voice as Quinn took out a peach, she leaned against the counter doing her best not to reach for her firearm. "And I'm just asking about Agent Spin for Christ sake! He basically trained you, no one has been that lucky. You got Agent Spin and Charlie too! I'm not ungrateful, I'm really not but you refuse to talk about Spin! You'll talk about Charlie all damn day but never Spin!"

"Joseph, I don't have to talk about anything with you." Quinn bit viciously into her peach, Joseph swallowed the lump in his throat, he heard many stories about how creative she could be when she was pinned down without any tools. "I choose to tell you what I choose to tell you. If you want to know about Agent Spin, and I really don't think you want that, then you'll have to talk to him yourself."

"Well anyone that's tried has been beaten to a pulp or didn't want to talk about it so speaking with him face to face doesn't seem like an option."

"So why are you so interested? He's a washed up agent and he doesn't even acknowledge that part of his life anymore, Joey." Quinn took another hunk out of the peach and watched as Joseph jerked away from the table. "It's best that you stop asking questions, while you still can."

"What are you going to do? You just get assigned paperwork you don't even—" In a split second Quinn pulled her gun from her hip and aimed it at him.

"You want to finish that statement?" They both turned to look towards the doorway where 'Spin' was standing. Quinn put her gun away and rushed over to the man standing there with her arms out. Huck wrapped one arm around Quinn's waist and pulled her into a hug. Joseph watched in shock as she kissed him gently on the lips. "Another one of the agents giving you a hard time?"

"He wishes." Quinn scoffed before laughing, Joseph stood up slowly and glared.

"You mean to tell me you're married to him? What? What the hell? That doesn't make any damn sense!" Joseph was almost moved to stump his foot like a petulant child.

"What doesn't make any sense is why you were hounding my wife about me? I would watch my tone too, you're inside my house so watch how you address me, _soldier_." He spat out the last word and watched as Quinn moved away from him and headed towards the refrigerator.

"I'm sorry Agent—"

"I'm not an agent, anymore." Huck said, he walked into the kitchen and sat his satchel down on the table. Joseph pulled out his gun and trained it on Huck. "I'd put that away if I were you."

"No! I could take you in! I could move up and—" Quinn raised her small gun and shot the firearm out of his hand, it fell to the ground and slid a few feet away. Joseph's eyes bulged and Huck could see the visible fear in his eyes. Quinn couldn't help but smirk, hadn't all the other agents tried the same thing? Even the seasoned agents had tried it and failed every time.

"Take a seat." Joseph sat down in the chair, his face was drained of any color and Huck could imagine that his sub-pair training hadn't prepared him for this outcome. "You're going to go into work tomorrow and hand in your paperwork, then you're going to go and request to be reassigned."

"But I don't—"

"And if you ever talk about me or my wife again, I will find you and I will not kill you but you will wish you were dead. You've seen my work, right?" Joseph nodded his head, tears were forming in his blue eyes but Joseph nodded his head slowly. "You're young too? You've got a mother back in Virginia, and a little brother too. What was his name again? Devin, right?" Joseph looked up his eyes widened as tears rolled down his cheeks. "Oh, he's on the Varsity football team too. He's just a freshman, the kids got potential. And we can't forget your Dad, either."

"I'm sorry, ok, I didn't mean anything—"

"You were going to shoot me, Joseph."

"Well, yeah, but I wasn't going to—"

"And that meant that you were going to take me in and probably endanger my wife too. Can't have that..." Huck opened his satchel and pulled out some files. "I had to pull some strings to get her on paperwork, I can't have her out there endangering our child."

"Yes, Sir."

"Call me Huck."

"Yes, Huck."

"It's nice meeting you Joseph, you should get home, it's getting late." Joseph stood up and headed out the front door, Huck waited until the door was closed and locked. "You forgot to set the alarm again."

"I was busy and had other things on my mind."

"And what if he suspected we were together?"

"Well, he didn't."

"Not this time, but what about next time."

"There won't be a next time, Command said if I ran off this last one then he wouldn't put me with anymore partners."

"Why?" Huck began to clean up the cluttered mess on the table, he sorted each paper by it's file name and put it in it's proper place.

"Because everyone else is too scared to go near me, they would rather go to the hole than be assigned to me."

"I don't know if I should be proud or scared." He hadn't heard her move at all but he felt her behind him suddenly but it was too late, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed the back of his neck. "Don't do that..."

"I missed you, did you guys get the work done?" Quinn asked.

"Of course." He turned around slowly in her arms and faced her, "We always get it done."

"And that means you won't be away for weeks at a time?" she played with the buttons on his shirt and he knew that she had missed him. Their latest client had kept him away, he had to talk to exes and remove evidence that could put their client away for a very long time. Now he was home and he wouldn't be away from her if he could help it.

"I almost get the feeling you missed me." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead softly.

"He forgot his gun."

"They always do.

**Author's Note: I wanted to end on a less serious note, and I like the idea of Quinn and Huck being married even though that may never happen lol I am considering taking a few of these one shots and making them into Multi-chapter fics. I do have two fics I'm working on right now too. Thanks for reading guys and I loved your reviews!**


End file.
